Dragon Ball V 01 New Namek Saga
by elmontro42
Summary: Piccolo and his son, Gohan Jr. discover startling news from a beaten and bloodied Nail, FRIEZA is back for revenge on Namek! A new generation of Z fighters will soon experience the same trials and dangers that many legendary warriors before them have dealt with during their lifetime.
1. Trouble on New Namek

This is a story Promoting the ideas of Andy Awesome and Commax the original authors of this imaginative Post GT narrative.

DBV Promo

Narrator: It's been 2,000 years since our Z-fighters last had their battles. *Shows a picture of Goku* Goku has become one

with the dragonballs, only to return when the world needs him once again. *Shows a picture of Vegeta* No one knows for

sure what fate the prince of the Saiyans had.. some believe he died in battle, the way he wanted to, others claim he just

died of old age. *Shows a picture of Gohan* Gohan was given a special visit by Piccolo before his death, Piccolo was

saddened by Gohan's death most of all. *Shows a picture of all other Z-fighters* And the rest have also passed on..

leaving one Z-fighter alive, all alone... PICCOLO.

Narrator: Nearly 2,000 years ago, the Universe was in constant threat by malicious beings with aspirations of ruling the

universe, or exterminating all life within. Fusing together with the Dragon Balls, Goku eliminated the planet's greatest

hope and threat, and exiled himself from the planet that he loved in hopes that it would bring about an era of peace.

During his absence, peace was only rocked by aggressive prejudism against alien species. All of the Earth's heroes vowed

not to get involved in the natural affairs of the universe, and either passed on or disappeared. Only the aging Namekian

Piccolo has survived..

New Namek Saga

Episode 1: Trouble at New Namek!

*** Nighttime. A tall, hooded-robed man walks down a back alley. He is followed from behind by a big man

(smaller than him, however) in a leather jacket, who then reveals a switch-blade. The man stops and communicates with the

man in the long hooded-robe. ***

Man: I know what you are. We don't take too kindly to freaks like you comin' down in their little flyin' saucers and

taking up residency on our planet. There's not room enough for the both of us. So one of us has to go!

*** He runs up with his switch-blade, and the tall man turns around quickly, his hood flips back.. revealing it to be..

PICCOLO. He's aged quite a bit too. Piccolo leaps into the air and with his finger releases a ball of energy that strikes

the man right through the heart. The man falls to the ground. He is dead. Piccolo's not as strong as he used to be, he

had unfused with Kami and Nail and combined with getting older, he has lost alot of power he once held. He walks into a

building called "Piccolo's Dojo". He has to make a living somehow. A little Namekian teen walks in from around the corner. ***

Namekian teen: Father! Are you ok? I heard something outside but I wasn't sure if I should go out or not..

Piccolo: Yeah i'm ok. And no you shouldn't go out, its too dangerous outside during the nighttime now, you'll be much

safer indoors, Gohan.

*** Gohan Jr., the son of Kami, Piccolo watches over him now. Gohan Jr. believes Piccolo to be his father because Kami

died just after Gohan Jr. was born. Piccolo named him after his only true friend, so that he'll never forget him. ***

Piccolo: Any calls while I was out?

*** Gohan Jr. takes a little glance at the answering machine, it says 0 new messages. Gohan Jr. doesn't answer so Piccolo

assumes there was none. ***

Gohan Jr.: Why do we never get any new students anymore?

*** Piccolo attempts to answer the question in the best way possible. ***

Piccolo: They.. hate us, Gohan. The people who normally inhabited this planet.. they don't want us here.

*** I guess that wasn't the best way possible to put it.. but its not far from the truth. Ever since other beings became

a regular and known site on Planet Earth, humans have become prejudice against them. ***

Gohan Jr.: So.. we.. aren't from this planet?

Piccolo: Gohan, your old enough now so i'll tell you. First off, I want you to know that I know what the feeling is like..

I didn't know that I didn't belong to this planet for quite some time too. We are from Planet Namek.. we are Namekians.

Our planet was destroyed a long time ago.. but the rest of our race was taken to a new Planet, the new Planet Namek. The

reason we are not living there is because this is my home, whether they like it or not. I was born here and I will die

here.

*** Brief pause.. this is alot for Gohan Jr. to take right now. He still has questions, however. ***

Gohan Jr.: Why don't they want us to be here?

Piccolo: They just don't, no more questions, Gohan!

*** Gohan Jr. takes a minute to think about it, and then runs back to his room.

Piccolo stops moving.. he senses something, or someone, a feature Gohan Jr. has not yet developed. Piccolo knows who it is

, and doesn't know what to make of it. He says only this.. ***

Piccolo: Nail.. you are in danger..

*** Piccolo opens up the door and flies off. From his room, Gohan Jr. notices the sudden movement of wind, and looks out

his window and sees Piccolo flying off. Gohan Jr. knows he is not supposed to be out, and with a strict parent like

Piccolo, he obeys. Meanwhile.. Piccolo races to the scene.. and ends up in an empty valley.. all empty except for a

Namekian spacecraft, apparently fleeing from something, which in turn had them lose control, and crash into the earth.

The door of the spacecraft opens, and Nail comes falling out, Piccolo catches him. Piccolo notices several wounds on Nail.

Piccolo: Nail.. speak to me! What's happened?

*** Nail looks up at Piccolo, his face is dripping with Namekian blood, probably his own. Nail barely has the breath to

speak. ***

Nail: Namek is in danger.. most my crew died in the space war, Namekians have gone back into hiding.. its horrible. I was

sent for help..

Piccolo: Who did this? Give me a name!

*** Nail looks up at Piccolo, he is weak, Nail looks as if he's about to cry, then he says the name.. ***

Nail: ...Frieza.

Narrator: One name has never struck so much fear into the heart of another. From what we just found out from Nail..

Frieza is back! How can this be? On the next Dragonball V.. Piccolo wants more answers, because last thing he knew,

Frieza was in HFIL before he came back to Earth! And what's this? Master Roshi's newest fighters? All this and more next

time on Dragonball V!


	2. Master Roshi's New Fighters

Note: Don't expect to me to do "last time on dragonball Z" ok? lol

Episode 2: Master Roshi's new fighters!

*** Piccolo is confused, and is screaming right in the face of Nail when he should be getting him medical treatment. ***

Piccolo: Frieza!? That is impossible! There's no way Frieza could have gotten out of HFIL or I would have known about it!

How can this be? Tell me!

*** Nail does not respond, he can't respond, he's slipping in and out of conciousness. Piccolo decides to save his

questions for later and get Nail some help. ***

Piccolo: Hold on, old friend.. I'm taking you up to Kami's lookout.

*** Piccolo races as fast as he can through the sky to reach Kami's lookout. Piccolo looks down at Nail, and he is

dripping with blood, Piccolo decides to divert all his energy into speed to get Nail there faster. Finally, Piccolo

reaches Kami's lookout. Piccolo only sees Mr. Popo, who examines the injured body of Nail. ***

Mr. Popo: Oh my! I hope its not too late!

Piccolo: He's still alive but I need Dende here to heal him, quick!

*** From around the corner a voice speaks.. ***

Dende: I am here, Piccolo.

*** Dende has aged quite a bit.. and is beginning to resemble Kami with his old age, even though they are not related.

Dende sees Nail and rushes to him. ***

Dende: Oh no!

*** Dende quickly begins to heal Nail. Nail begins coughing, they are relieved. A smile comes across Nail's face as he

already knows who it is, and with one eye open he speaks. ***

Nail: Thanks, little bro..

Mr. Popo: Oh thank heavens!

*** Dende smiles back, and hugs Nail as he sits up. Piccolo is embarrassed by their behavior. ***

Piccolo: Save the mushy stuff for later, Nail I want answers, I want to know how I can help!

*** Nail begins to tell the story when he suddenly realizes something. ***

Nail: ..Piccolo! Your not as strong as you used to be..

Piccolo: So you've noticed?

Nail: Why have you not been training?

Piccolo: There's been no need to.

Nail: If we fused we would not be powerful enough to stop him.. I was hoping with our combined strength once again we

would be able to save Namek.

Dende: Namek is in danger?

*** There's a world of confusion going on right now between them all.. but where to begin? ***

Nail: Yes! Namek is in terrible danger. I came here looking for help..

Dende: Who's behind it?

Nail: Frieza!

Piccolo: Your wrong, Nail! It CANNOT be Frieza! Frieza is dead. I refuse to believe it!

Nail: I SAW him with my very own eyes! I could never forget that.. monster! If only we could fuse again.. we might just

be able to beat him.. But we can't.. because your not strong enough for the fusion to be powerful enough to defeat Frieza!

Piccolo: Fine. So what do you suggest that we do?

*** Nail tries to think of an idea.. but Mr. Popo beats him to it. ***

Mr. Popo: I know! You can both train in the Hyperbolic Time chamber! In 24 hours you get a year's worth of training!

Dende: Good idea, Mr. Popo!

Mr. Popo: Thank you Dende!

Nail: Yes good effort, Popo.. but i'm afraid it will still not be enough. We really don't even have a day.. we must hurry

or they'll all be gone!

*** And Popo's idea is sent to the shredder. Frieza.. or whomever Nail THINKS is Frieza is still stronger.. and by the

time they'd get there he would have done too much. ***

Piccolo: Master Roshi might be able to help us..

Nail: Who?

Piccolo: He is the best martial art trainer in the world.. he gave lessons to almost everyone who was responsible for

saving Planet Namek from Frieza and his goons all those years back. WAIT! Dende.. is there a way you can contact Goku!?

Dende: No.. i'm sorry. Not even I know whats happened to Goku.

Piccolo: Damn.. Alright we'll have to go with my plan.. I'll talk to Roshi. Nail, can you do me a favor? Go pick up Gohan

and bring him here, he is probably worried. He will be happy to see you again.

Nail: Alright. But we must hurry.

*** Piccolo flies towards Kame House, and Nail flies towards Piccolo's Dojo. Nail is the first to reach his destination.

Gohan Jr. spots him out the window and runs to him. ***

Gohan Jr.: Uncle Nail! You've came back to visit!

Nail: Not exactly, little bro.. I had to speak to your father about something.

Gohan Jr.: Oh ok! ..Can I ask you something, Uncle?

Nail: Sure, you can ask me anything.

Gohan Jr.: What are they like.. our people.. The Nameks.

Nail: *Surprised* So he's told you? .. I'm sorry Gohan, I don't have time for that right now, I am in a hurry, I'm taking

you back to Kami's lookout.

*** Nail takes Gohan Jr... who can't fly.. to Kami's lookout. Meanwhile Piccolo lands on the small island that consists

of Kame House. Piccolo looks to his left and sees someone practicing a kamehameha at the ocean. Piccolo is happy to know

Master Roshi is still training and keeping busy. Piccolo walks up to the door with a bit of a smile on his face, he is

reminded of the old days once again, and then he knocks on the door. ***

Piccolo: Come out, old man!

*** The door opens, and Master Roshi stands in the middle of it, as two people, a guy and a girl stand behind him, and a

little kid looks at him from below. It takes a while for Master Roshi to realize who it is. ***

Master Roshi: Well he he hello there! And who are you calling old, Piccolo?

*** The two behind Master Roshi are a bit surprised to find out Master Roshi knows him.. but the child below him thinks

he is pretty cool. ***

? Guy: Master Roshi.. you KNOW this guy?

Master Roshi: Sure do! It's Piccolo!

? Guy: *shocked* The SAME Piccolo you told us about.. with Goku, and Vegeta?

Master Roshi: Yep! What brings you here Piccolo?

Piccolo: I need your help.. Planet Namek is in grave danger.

Narrator: Planet Namek is in need of some help.. can Master Roshi or his new students assist in saving it? Next time on

Dragonball V.. Master Roshi introduces Piccolo to his new students who volunteer to help save Planet Namek! Also, Master

Roshi's students head to Capsule Corporation to acquire a ship capable of traveling to Namek. And will Piccolo make Gohan

Jr. stay behind? Not if Gohan Jr. has anything to say about it! Find out next time on Dragonball V!


	3. The New Fighters

Episode 3: The new Z-fighters

*** Piccolo finishes telling Master Roshi what he was told was happening on Planet Namek. Master Roshi isn't sure of what

to say. ***

Master Roshi: Well, Piccolo, if it IS Frieza, then he has been training in HFIL for a few thousand years.. meaning he is

several times more powerful than he was when he originally destroyed Planet Namek. My students can assist you if they

decide to, but none of them are anywhere near the power that Goku was when he was a Super Saiyan. Let me introduce you to

them.. this is Kain.

*** Master Roshi points to a tall, average sized guy, with the appearance of adult Gohan or Yamcha, without any scars but

has blonde hair. ***

Kain: Pleasure to meet you, Piccolo.

Master Roshi: And this little one thats been following you is Nezumi. I have been training Nezumi ever since he was born..

7 years ago.

*** Nezumi is a small boy, who looks a bit like Goten when he was a chibi. Nezumi walks up from behind Piccolo and stands

in front of him, Nezumi holds out his hand.. looking for a handshake greeting. ***

Nezumi: Hi Mr. Piccolo, sir, I am Nezumi.

*** Piccolo first sizes him up.. and then decides to shake his hand. ***

Piccolo: *thinking* Mr.. Piccolo.. sir? That's what Gohan used to call me!

*** Master Roshi points to the girl outside doing kamehameha's at the ocean. ***

Master Roshi: And that is Sarada. These three are my only students currently, I can't handle as much as I used to..

they are already stronger than me too!

*** Piccolo looks at the girl sitting next to Master Roshi. She is young, blonde, beautiful, skinny, just drop dead

gorgeous. ***

Piccolo: What about her? The blonde.

Master Roshi: Oh! Well this is my girlfriend Aapa.. and she umm doesn't fight. Well, except she likes to wrestle in bed!

Isn't that right, sugar muffin?

Aapa: Oh Roshi! Your so sexy!

Piccolo: *confused* Sugar..muffin?

*** Aapa sits in Master Roshi's lap and starts to kiss him, Kain turns his head and covers Nezumi's eyes.. Piccolo is

disgusted! ***

Piccolo: WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU DISGUSTING OLD MAN!

Master Roshi: *Embarrassed* Ohh.. sorry. Nezumi, why don't you go get Sarada? Kain, I need you to go to Capsule

Corporation and talk to Dr. Pants about getting us a spaceship for Namek, he's a friend of mine, and he'll help you out.

Kain: Okay.

*** Kain blasts off into the sky.. Piccolo senses his power level as he leaves.. it is the same as Nail's! Kain makes it

to Capsule Corporation. He is greeted there by a secretary. ***

Secretary: May I help you, sir?

Kain: I need to talk to Dr. Pants.

Secretary: Dr. Pants is not available right now, however, I can schedule you for this afternoon if you wish?

Kain: Ummm no.. I changed my mind..

*** Kain walks out the door and waits until no one is around, and then flies up to the window of Dr. Pant's office, and

knocks. An old man with white hair and a white beard and black sunglasses looks back and sighs, he opens the window. Kain

waves.***

Dr. Pants: You must be a student of Master Roshi's. Come in, Come in. What can I do for you?

Kain: I need a spaceship to go to Planet Namek.

Dr. Pants: Alright. Do you have any money?

Kain: No money.

Dr. Pants: Geesh! How do you keep on expecting me to give you this stuff for free? I gotta make a living you know!

Kain: Beats me! Just charge Master Roshi for it.

Dr. Pants: Ok.. but this is the last time! How many of you will be travelling to the Planet?

Kain: Hmmm about 5.. or 6.. or 7..

Dr. Pants: I can only check you out a 5-seater.. no others are available right now, is that ok?

Kain: Then I guess that'll have to do.. thanks!

*** Meanwhile, Nail flies Gohan Jr. over to Kame House. Piccolo introduces them to everyone. Without warning, a masked

ninja wearing Saiyan armor comes out of nowhere and delivers a vicious kick to Nail that sends him back nearly off the

island! The ninja then does a backflip and lands on the roof of Kame House. Piccolo makes sure the young ones aren't in

danger. ***

Piccolo: *Yells* GOHAN, NEZUMI.. GO INSIDE.. NOW!

*** Nezumi and Gohan Jr. do not accept that order easily. ***

Gohan Jr.: WHAT!?

Nezumi: No way!

*** Piccolo dodges a energy blast from the ninja and quickly grabs the two kids like a football and throws them inside.

Nail slowly gets back up.. ***

Nail: Ajinn.. you followed me!

*** Ajinn does another flip and lands in front of Nail. Nail prepares to fight. Sarada, nearby, powers up. ***

Ajinn: Why won't you die, Nail? How many lives do you have, Namek? You also had to drag some others into this.. now I

have to kill them too!

*** Ajinn pulls out his sword and begins slashing at Nail, Nail dodges each swing. Sarada, the young female student of

Master Roshi, all powered up charges at the ninja and begins attacking him. Ajinn dodges each attack of her's and then

with a simple backhand, sends her flying into the wall of Kame House. From behind, Piccolo prepares a surprise for Ajinn.

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

*** Ajinn sees the beam coming towards him and jumps out of the way, the beam connects with Nail, Nail falls backwards to

the ground. Ajinn sends a quick beam of Ki that connects with Piccolo, knocking him down. Ajinn pulls out his sword and

puts it to Nail's throat. ***

Ajinn: This time you will NOT be coming back!

Narrator: Our new Z-Fighters are already in big time trouble! With this mysterious ninja named only Ajinn set out to

destroy our heroes.. will our story already come to an end or can the Z-fighters get out of this one? Next time on

Dragonball V.. the mysterious ninja is caught by surprise when Kain returns to Kame House! And with that situation

seemingly over for the moment, the Z-fighters are ready to set off for Planet Namek! Find out who's leaving and who's

staying and much more next time on Dragonball V!


	4. Caught by Surprise

Episode 4: Caught by surprise!

*** Ajinn stands above Nail, with his sword pointing straight at Nail's throat. With the slightest force, it could pierce

Nail's throat at any moment. Ajinn and Nail stare into each others eyes. Nail doesn't look afraid, he looks more like he's

got a plan. Ajinn finally notices that Nail isn't even looking directly at him, and in Nail's eyes, Ajinn sees Piccolo

coming from the right, and Sarada coming in on the left. Only moving his right arm, Ajinn hits them both with two ki

blasts sending them back away from him, all the time keeping direct eye contact with Nail. ***

Nail: If your going to kill me, do it already!

Ajinn: Tell me where they are..

Nail: I'm not telling you anything!

Ajinn: They're here.. I know they are. I searched your ship.. they aren't there. Tell me where you hid the Dragonballs

now! ...Or do you want me to just ask Dende?

Nail: You stay away from him!

*** Nail got a little angry by that last remark.. but backed down when Ajinn reminded him of the sword at his throat. ***

Ajinn: I already know that he's made his own dragonballs.. but those I don't care for. I want Namek's dragonballs.. and I

want them now, you are going to tell me.. or do I have to slaughter each one of your friends until I find out?

*** Nail spits in the eye of Ajinn ***

Ajinn: THIS IS THE LAST TIME! TELL ME NOW OR -

*** Ajinn is sent flying in the other direction, and on the other side of it is Kain. Ajinn kicks up and gets back to his

feet. Ajinn stares at Kain.. ***

Kain: We're evenly matched.

Ajinn: You can sense power levels?

Kain: Yes. You can't? Shame.

Ajinn: Your a young unexperienced fighter, what possible chance do you have against me?

Kain: I know when to stop talking and fight!

*** Kain appears behind Ajinn, and goes for a kick, Ajinn disappears. Ajinn appears above Kain, ready to pound him into

the ground, Kain moves out of the way and kicks Ajinn in the stomach. Kain throws a right hook at Ajinn, Ajinn catches it

and knees Kain in the stomach, followed by a double fist smash over the back of the neck, sending Kain to the ground.

Ajinn quickly hits him as soon as he hits the ground and begins pounding his fists into him. Piccolo gets back up.. and

comes towards Ajinn, Ajinn picks up Kain and throws him right into Piccolo. Gohan Jr. unexpectedly breaks out the window

and comes right after Ajinn, hitting him head first in the stomach, causing him to roll backwards. Gohan Jr. stands tall

in front of Kain and Piccolo, a blue energy surrounds him. Ajinn gets up, seemingly unhurt and begins to walk slowly and

unintimidatedly towards Gohan Jr.. Gohan Jr. is confused. Ajinn sends a beam of ki directly at Gohan Jr., quickly, Sarada

gets up and shoves Gohan Jr. out of the way, and deflects the beam away from the house. Suddenly, Ajinn finds himself

surrounded by Piccolo, Gohan Jr., Kain, and Sarada. Ajinn acts quickly.. kicks Sarada in the face, deflects another

special beam cannon from Piccolo, jumps over a punch by Kain that connects with Piccolo, and uppercuts Gohan Jr. out of

the way. Ajinn pulls back out his sword and stands above Nail. ***

Ajinn: Now that you've seen they can do nothing against me.. TELL ME WHERE THE DRAGONBALLS ARE HIDDEN!

Nail: I WON'T.. LET YOU!

*** Nail willingly jumps up.. forcing himself to go right through the sword, Ajinn doesn't know what to make of this..

the others look on in shock. ***

Nail: You'll.. never.. find them..

Gohan Jr.: Uncle!

Piccolo: GET HIM..NOW!

*** Kain and Sarada go after Ajinn. Kain knocks him down, and Sarada places some type of device around Ajinn's neck. The

ninja Ajinn stares at Nail, who is just barely alive, still surprised that he would do such a thing for his planet, for

his entire race. ***

Ajinn: He took his own life.. for his people..

*** Piccolo and Gohan Jr. walk up to Nail. Nail is bleeding from all over.. Piccolo looks carefully at the wounds, he's

not going to make it. ***

Piccolo: I'm not going to lie to you, it looks pretty bad. I'll take you back to Dende's

Nail: Heh.. no, don't worry.. it doesn't hurt that much.. you won't make it to Dende's fast enough anyway.. Piccolo..

save our Planet.. save both.. planets.. If he gets his revenge on Namek.. he'll do the same here..

Piccolo: I won't let it happen, you can count on me. Every life he's taken will be avenged.

Nail: Good.. or else i'll haunt you..

Piccolo: I think that ninja is under control now..

Nail: List.. Listen t-to me.. don't let him.. get the dragonballs.. get to Namek.. talk to a friend of mine.. his name is.

. Jazu.. he'll tell you all you need to know..

Gohan Jr.: Uncle..

*** Nail looks over at Gohan Jr. ***

Nail: Take care of your father little bro.. don't worry.. I'll see you again.

Piccolo: Anything else, old friend?

Nail: Yes.. take me with you.. to Namek.. and give me a proper burial where I belong. Goodbye.. my friends.

*** Suddenly it feels cold, Nail is no longer in the living, but is on his way to the next life. Piccolo yanks out Ajinn's

sword, and tosses it into the ocean. Piccolo picks up Nail's lifeless body and he and Gohan Jr. walk towards the others.

Ajinn still stares at Nail, he just doesn't understand. Ajinn reaches towards Nail.. ***

Ajinn: I must know where the dragonballs are..

*** On a remote control device in his hand, Kain presses a button and then on the device around Ajinn's neck, a little

rectangle flashes, and suddenly Ajinn is back standing up straight. Piccolo looks at him confused. ***

Kain: Capsule Corporation.. what will they think of next?

Piccolo: Where are we going?

Kain: Oh.. to the ship.. we are leaving for Namek..

Gohan Jr.: Do I get to go, dad?

Piccolo: No.. your staying with Dende.

Kain: ARE YOU KIDDING!? Didn't you see what he did to the ninja guy? We need Gohan!

Piccolo: He is not trained for these types of battles.. and do not ever question my orders and parenting ever again.

Kain: Well, Nezumi is coming with us, there's no way we are leaving him behind.. Speaking of which, we almost forgot him.

Sarada, go get Nezumi.

*** Sarada stops walking and walks past both Piccolo and Kain, ignoring them. ***

Piccolo: What's her problem?

Kain: She doesn't talk very much.. she listens though. I don't know why.. I haven't known her for very long, she's the

newest student.

Piccolo: And Nezumi?

Kain: He's been here as long as me when he was just a little baby.. that makes it seven years now, we don't know who his

parents are and why they left him with us.. but we take good care of him.

Piccolo: YOUR BRINGING A SEVEN YEAR OLD WITH US TO SAVE A PLANET!?

Kain: Yeah he might enjoy it, don't worry, i'll look out for him.

Piccolo: Fine but your responsible for him.

Gohan Jr.: Does that mean that I can go too?

Piccolo: No.

Gohan Jr.: Aww..

*** Sarada and Nezumi meet up with Piccolo (w/ Nail), Gohan Jr., Kain (w/ Ajinn) at Capsule Corporation. Kain signs a

piece of paper and shows them the identification allowing him to use the spaceship.. before they enter.. Dr. Pants and a

blue haired teenage boy behind him come in to stop them. ***

Dr. Pants: Ok Kain, each time Roshi has you "borrow" any of my products, they come back late and broken. I'm not going to

let that happen this time, so I am ordering you that you allow my son Jinzu to come along.

Kain: Not Jinzu! Aww man!

Dr. Pants: He is coming or you stay here! Now, he's come equipped with tools in case you need any repairs done while your

there, and I expect you to keep him out of any harm.. he's only 16, and this is his first time out of Earth. Have a nice

trip!

*** Jinzu Pants walks up to Kain. He's the really rich and snobby type. ***

Jinzu: HA HA HA.. and HA.

*** Kain crosses his arms, he's upset. Gohan Jr. begins counting everyone who is going into the ship. ***

Gohan Jr.: ..3, 4, 5.. HEY! WAIT! I need somewhere to sit!

Piccolo: No, Gohan, your NOT coming.

Gohan Jr.: Why can't the ninja stay behind?

Piccolo: No, he's coming with us, I want some answers from him.

*** Jinzu walks into the spaceship and buckels up, waiting for everyone else. ***

Jinzu: Well.. everyone ready?

Piccolo: Kain, do you know where we can get some Senzu beans?

Kain: Yep, sure do, Korin's Tower.

Piccolo: Ok, take Gohan with you, and leave him with Dende.

Kain: Okay.. are you ready to do this, boss?

Piccolo: I don't know.. I wish I had more time to train..

*** Still restrained, Ajinn finally stops being shocked at Nail's sudden suicide. ***

Ajinn: If your our last hope.. we might as well die now. If you really want to save your planet.. I suggest you take my

ship.. it has 100 times gravity training simulator.. you can train on your way there.

Piccolo: Where's your ship at?

Ajinn: Underwater.. near the house I found you at.

Piccolo: Alright.. Kain, make sure you take Gohan to Dende's, and get some senzu beans, make sure Nail makes it to Namek

and have him buried there. And as for Ajinn, make sure you get some answers from him until we're finished with him. I'm

going to find his ship, and i'll meet you guys on Namek.

Kain: Right!

Narrator: With the situation now under control, the Z-fighters are ready to travel to the Planet Namek! Are the Z-fighters

prepared for the challenge that awaits them? Next time on Dragonball V.. Kain goes against Piccolo's orders and he, Gohan

Jr, Nezumi, Sarada, Jinzu Pants, and Ajinn set off for Namek. Piccolo, on the other hand, has to first FIND his ship

before he's ready to leave. How easy will it be? Find out all this and more next time on Dragonball V!


	5. Off to Namek

Episode 5: Off to Namek!

*** Piccolo takes off to find Ajinn's ship. Jinzu, Sarada, and Nezumi enter the ship. Kain takes Nail and Ajinn into the ship as well. Kain then looks down at Gohan Jr., who doesn't wanna be left behind. ***

Kain: All ready to go, little man?

Gohan Jr.: I don't wanna stay with Dende.. I wanna go to Namek!

Kain: Thats what I meant.. are you ready to go to Namek?

Gohan Jr.: You mean..? I can go..? But.. my father..

Kain: Your father will just have to deal with it, get in.. I'm heading to Korin's Tower.. i'll meet you all back here soon.

*** Kain takes off towards Korin's Tower. Inside the ship.. Nezumi pops his head up around his seat and looks at Jinzu, who is reading a book. ***

Nezumi: What's your name?

Jinzu: My name is Jinzu Pants.

Nezumi: Can you fight?

Jinzu: Can I what?

Nezumi: Don't you know we are going to fight Alien Invaders on Planet Namek?

Jinzu: *thinking* They must have just been joking around with the little kid.. *talking* Of course, and yes I can fight. I am the best fighter there ever was.

Nezumi: Really? Do you think you can beat Frieza?

Jinzu: Freezer.. yeah.. he's nothing!

Nezumi: Wow!

*** Meanwhile, Kain reaches Korin's Tower. No one's there.. After looking around, Kain sees a big white bucket full of Senzu beans! All this time Korin has continued to grow them, and no one has used them. ***

Kain: Wow! With all of these we could be invincible! Thanks Korin.

*** Kain takes two handbags full, and stuffs some more all in his pockets, and then flies off, with some falling out out his overstuffed pockets. Korin then walks from around the corner and flips out when he notices his bucket of senzu beans is half full. ***

Korin: Ack! I've been robbed! Rotten Z-fighters!

*** Kain gets back to capsule corporation where his ship is. The others are all inside, prepared to leave for Namek. Kain tries to open the door but its locked. ***

Kain: Aww damnit I locked myself out..

*** Nezumi rolls his eyes and walks over and opens the door for Kain. Kain walks in and takes a seat in the cockpit. ***

Nezumi: Since when do you fly spaceships, Kain?

Kain: Are you kidding me? They train monkeys to do this! Now let's see.. G-O..

*** Moments later, Kain is reading the instruction manual, and is getting frustrated. ***

Kain: ALL I WANNA KNOW IS HOW TO START THIS STUPID THING! IT DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT STARTING IT!

Ajinn: Monkeys? Oh really..

*** Jinzu walks up to Kain. ***

Jinzu: MOVE!

*** Jinzu takes the controls and they blast off into space and are on their way to Planet Namek. ***

Kain: I hope Piccolo finds your ship.

Ajinn: Oh yes.. I forgot to mention that there is a slight problem with that.. For my ship's security, he has to pass 3 levels of identification.. and if he fails them he'll have to fend off my killer robots..

Kain: And THEN?

Ajinn: If he destroys them, then he can enter the ship. I figured if my ship is ever to be stolen, they'll have to destroy my robots and if they can do that then they deserve to take my ship.

*** Meanwhile, Piccolo is fighting two killer robots underwater. They are big, metallic, scary looking robots. They both look exactly alike. Piccolo begins attacking them but they suddenly malfunction and sink to the bottom. ***

Ajinn: But he shouldn't even have a problem with them, because they are not waterproof. However, T3-D2, my third security model is..

*** Piccolo looks back at the ship and an even bigger robot is coming straight at him. Piccolo tries to attack him with his fists and kicks.. but they have no effect on T3-D2. T3-D2 backhands Piccolo with his long metallic arm.. sending Piccolo back a few yards in the water. Piccolo sends his special beam cannon attack at it, but the robot dodges it. Piccolo comes in with another kick, but once again no effect. The robot swings his metallic arm around again and pounds Piccolo into the ground. Piccolo notices a blinking red eye on the robot.. a beam shoots out of it and Piccolo quickly moves out of its way. Piccolo once again goes for the special beam cannnon, but misses again. Piccolo needs a plan. ***

Piccolo: SOLAR FLARE!

*** Solar Flare.. the move anyone can do. The robot is not blinded.. but is confused by the move, Piccolo then does the special beam cannon again.. and hits him directly in the eye. The robot explodes.. and Ajinn's ship floats to the surface. Piccolo gets in it. Piccolo notices a stack of CDs with information on it, several containers of food (which he doesn't need) and water. Piccolo gets ready to train. Meanwhile, back on the other ship, which is already on their way to Namek, Kain and the others are concerned about Piccolo. ***

Kain: YOU BETTER HOPE HE MAKES IT!

Ajinn: Or what? Your gonna kill me?

Kain: It's too far away to sense anyone on Earth now.. damnit. He might show up on radar.. I don't know. Ok, Ninja, we want answers.

Ajinn: I'm not telling you anything. I came to kill Nail and get the dragonballs.. Nail is dead and he's the only one who knew where the dragonballs are so my job's incompleted.

Kain: What dragonballs? Why do you want them?

*** No answer. ***

Kain: Who are you working for? You some kind of assassin, hitman.. what are you?

*** No answer. Meanwhile, from the cockpit, Jinzu hears a little bit of this but doesn't know what they are talking about exactly. ***

Jinzu: *thinking* Don't worry about anything Jinzu, they are just playing some game. The only people that "fight" are police officers and federal agents and people like that, not a group of.. martial artists. Thats just plain silly. And your so handsome and smart anyway, any kind of fight you could talk others out of with your charm and good looks. *Talking to himself* Yeah thats what i'm saying.

Narrator: Both ships are finally out of earth and on their way to Planet Namek. Piccolo training in one, and Kain and the rest in the other ship, and Jinzu Pants doesn't even know whats going on! Will Kain ever get any answers out of Ajinn? Next time on Dragonball V.. the gang gets closer and closer to Planet Namek.. and Piccolo's training has begun! He's also managed to contact the other ship to check up on things and assure them that he's ok. But wait.. what's this!? Enemy ships ! Uh-oh! ..next time on Dragonball V!


	6. Enemy Ships

Episode 6: Enemy Ships!

*** Far away from Earth and nearing closer and closer to the Planet Namek, the gang is beginning to get a little homesick. ***

Nezumi: Are we there yet?

Jinzu: *sarcastically* Yes, we are at Planet Namek, that is why we are still moving in space and you can see nothing but blackness and white stars.

Nezumi: Hmmph. *looks at Gohan Jr.* I hope your dad is ok, Gohan..

Gohan Jr.: Yeah, I hope so too.. What about your parents? Where are they?

Nezumi: I don't have any parents, Kain, Sarada, Master Roshi, Aapa.. they are my only family.

Gohan Jr.: Oh..

*** Unable to move freely by a specially made device placed around his neck to keep everyone safe, Ajinn once again stares at the deceased body of Nail, still in disbelief. ***

Ajinn: *thinking* I still can't believe it.. he took his own life for his planet.. a race of beings who will never advance more than they are now! My mission is not yet complete.. I must have those dragonballs.. but where can they be?

*** A sudden jolt of the ship interrupts everything. Confused, everyone looks around at each other making sure it wasn't just them that felt it. Then, it happens again. Kain is the first to look out the window, followed by Jinzu. Three round ships are attacking them.. ***

Kain: What do they want?

Jinzu: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHHH!

Kain: There's no weapons on this ship.. we have no defense!

*** Suddenly, the mysterious ninja Ajinn begins laughing at the situation. It appears he knows something about this attack . ***

Ajinn: HAHAHA! Yes.. we're going to die.. i'm afraid so. HAHAHA!

Kain: YOU KNOW SOMETHING! WHO is doing this!?

Ajinn: It could only be the work of.. The Ginyu Force.

Kain: The what!?

Ajinn: The Ginyu Force, the most powerful team in the known universe.. We are gonna die. HAHAHAHA!

Jinzu: NOOOOOO! Noooo! This isn't happening! WHY!?

*** Two more ships appear, and the gang suddenly finds themselves surrounded. ***

Kain: We can't die here.. its not going to happen!

Ajinn: The mighty and curageous leader.. what are you going to do now? I'll tell you what you can do, apologize to your team for sending them all to their deaths! HAHAHAHA!

Kain: You.. SHUT UP! I will make sure you are dead before the rest of us!

Ajinn: Your such a fool boy!

*** Another blast rocks the ship.. and then suddenly a familiar voice appears to contact the enemy ship. ***

Captain Ginyu: This is Captain Ginyu of the elitest of the elite, and most powerful group ever to be assembled.. the Ginyu Force! Identify yourself or you and your ship will be destroyed for trespassing!

*** An idea pops into Ajinn's head, and a smile comes across his face. ***

Ajinn: Hey rookie..

*** Kain turns around. ***

Ajinn: Yeah, you. I can get us out of this, and get us safely to Planet Namek.

Kain: Oh yeah? How?

Ajinn: Captain Ginyu knows me, and if he finds out that this is my ship, he'll let us go. Just let me talk to him.

Kain: Ok.. fine, we'll do it. Let him speak.

Ajinn: On one condition.. You let me out of this once we get to Planet Namek.

Kain: Only to have you go behind our backs and attack us again? Forget it.

Ajinn: Your choice rookie.. its my way.. or snake way.

Kain: Fine.

*** Kain brings Ajinn up to the cockpit of the ship. ***

Captain Ginyu: This is your last chance, Identify yourselves or be -

Ajinn: The name's Ajinn.

Captain Ginyu: What has happened to your ship?

Ajinn: I got tired of it, so I got me a new one.

Captain Ginyu: This ship looks horrible, Ajinn. I hope you have some good news to report about your mission, the boss is in a bad mood.

Ajinn: Yeah, Yeah.. its all been taken care of.

Captain Ginyu: Very well, Parka, Krapht.. let him pass!

*** The two ships in front go their seperate ways.. and the Ginyu Force retreats back into gaurding the planet. Suddenly, another voice comes on.. also very familiar. ***

Piccolo: Kain, can you read me? Kain?

Kain: Piccolo!?

Piccolo: Yeah. Is everything alright? This ship was picking up readings of other ships in that area.

Kain: Yeah we're fine. Some group by the name of the Ginyu Force is gaurding the planet..

Piccolo: WHAT!? The Ginyu Force!? How can that be? Captain Ginyu should be long dead by now!

Kain: Well.. He's still breathin'.

Piccolo: How did you get past them?

Kain: Ajinn helped us out of it.. in return he gets set free on Namek.

Piccolo: WHAT!?

Kain: I know that sounds like a bad call, sir.. but its better than having my team die without a chance.

Piccolo: Kain, i'm breaking up..

Kain: Piccolo wait...

Piccolo: Kain.. i'm losing you here!

*** Kain gets nothing but static, Piccolo is too far away possibly. Kain then looks through the front window.. and there she lies.. Planet Namek. ***

Kain: Wow.. have you ever seen anything like it?

*** Kain gets no answer.. and then he looks down in the pilots seat.. it is empty.. where is Jinzu? Kain then opens the door on the bathroom, and there is Jinzu curled up in the fetal position under the sink. Jinzu then sees Kain and then pretends like he's looking for a lost contact. ***

Kain: What are you doing?

Jinzu: I was.. just.. washing my hands.. then my contact fell out..

Kain: Well.. ok, since we're still alive.. you are still the pilot here so we need you back in there..

Jinzu: We're still alive.. did something happen? I missed it.. I'm gonna go back and fly the ship now..

*** Jinzu walks back to the cockpit.. ***

Kain: Jinzu?

Jinzu: ...Yeah?

Kain: What about your contacts?

Jinzu: ...OH! Oh yeah, well.. I just now remembered that I don't need them! I must have just blanked out! How funny!

Kain: Rrrrrriggghhhht..

Narrator: With the Planet Namek just minutes away.. are the Z-fighters are prepared to save the Planet? And can they trust Ajinn when they get there? On the next Dragonball V.. The Z-fighters land on Planet Namek.. and immediately sense power levels they once thought impossible. The Z-fighters must first find the Namekian known as Jazu as asked of by Nail.. and what secrets will he reveal? Find out next time on Dragonball V!

============================================= 


	7. Welcome to Planet Namek

**Note: I will not take the liberty to read through all of this material to correct the author's spelling errors seeing as they are far and few within the whole of this story. So try your very best to enjoy the story without judging too much on the lack of correction to the story. It's still a great read.**

**Note: Author tends to confuse Your for You're and You're for Your quite a bit! Lol**

**Episode 7: Welcome to Planet Namek!**

_*** The planet Namek grows bigger and bigger as the ship gets closer to it, an unimaginable sight if you haven't seen it for yourself. Kain steps out of the spaceships cockpit to see his crew and put a smile on their faces. ***_

**Kain**: *Imitating as if they were on a passenger airplane* Ladies and Gentlemen.. in minutes we will be landing on the Planet Namek so please buckel your seat belts. If you are unable to buckle your seat belts please call on me and I will come over to hit you in the back of your head. In case of a dangerous landing, we will use Nezumi and Gohan Jr. as our flotation devices. Thank you for flying with Kain Airlines.

**Nezumi**: Hehehehe!

_*** Frustrated of this nonsense, Ajinn wishes he could move.. but the device around his neck doesn't allow him to move anything below his head. Ajinn notices Sarada changing the batteries of her CD player, and she sets down a small slot screwdriver that Ajinn sets his eyes on. ***_

**Ajinn**: Hey you, Girl! GIRL!

_*** Sarada turns around and looks at Ajinn. ***_

**Ajinn**: I've got something between my teeth thats really been bugging me for a while.. you got anything in that handbag of yours that can help me?

_*** Sarada looks at him blankly for a second. ***_

**Sarada**: You mean my purse, right?

**Ajinn**: Whatever!

**Sarada**: I'm afraid not..

**Ajinn**: There! That thing you were using to fix your audio device..

**Sarada**: Screwdriver?

**Ajinn**: Yes.. let me have it!

**Sarada**: Umm..

**Ajinn**: Just toss it over here..

_*** Sarada doesn't really wait to think the situation over, and nervously picks up the screwdriver and tosses it at Ajinn, who catches it with his teeth. Sarada continues to stare at him. ***_

**Ajinn**: What are you looking at, girl?

_*** Sarada quickly turns her head away. Ajinn makes sure no ones looking and flips the screwdriver around to the metal side, using his teeth to hold it in place, and his tongue to navigate it. He begins to loosen the device around his neck, and then pushes the screwdriver back into his mouth and closes his lips as Kain walks in to take a seat. ***_

**Kain**: Alright! We're here.. time to land this ship.

**Jinzu**: *shouting* Shit! Shit! Kain get in here!

**Kain**: What is it!?

**Jinzu**: Our landing gear was damaged by those shots! We're gonna crash!

**Kain**: Ok.. well, just as long as we live.

**Jinzu**: Uh!

**Kain**: Hey! Your the pilot, its up to you to land us safely!

_*** Kain goes back and sits down, and reassures everyone that everythings ok.. which was going well until Jinzu begins yelling.. ***_

**Jinzu**: We're gonna crash!

_*** Kain walks back into the cockpit calmly and starts laughing. ***_

**Kain**: HAHAHA! Don't worry about it, Jinzu. I was just kidding.. we can just open the door and fly out.

**Jinzu**: ..oh..!?

_*** Suddenly, a big bang (not the attack) is heard at the back of the ship. Kain quickly goes back there.. and apparently.. Ajinn has escaped! Everything begins flying out of the ship.. Kain wonders if he should go after Ajinn or not. ***_

**Kain**: *thinking* I can't go after Ajinn.. I have to watch Nezumi and Gohan! Damnit!

_*** Sarada looks at Kain, and Kain nods. Sarada taps Nezumi on the shoulder, and then grabs Gohan Jr. and the three begin flying out of the ship, followed by Kain, who reaches into the cockpit and grabs Jinzu and Nail, and they all land safely, while watching the burning ship crash into a mountain. ***_

**Kain**: Well.. thats one way to make an entrance. I guess we can't use the element of surprise anymore..

_*** Suddenly, Kain, Nezumi, and Sarada's eyes open wide as they begin to sense the power levels on this planet. Sarada gets a look of determination on her face, and then begins to fly off.. Kain quickly grabs her foot. ***_

**Kain**: Hold on there, little lady. You may be good.. but they will kill you. Don't pick the battles you'll lose.

**Sarada**: Let me go, Kain! I'm not your little sister, you can't tell me what and what not to do!

**Kain**: Yeah well your the closest thing I got to a little sister and i'm not gonna lose you here, so your staying here!

_*** A look of confusion comes across Jinzu's face. ***_

**Jinzu**: WHAT is going on?

**Nezumi**: Frieza, remember?

**Jinzu**: But...

**Kain**: Look, we're not going to fight anybody right now.. Right now we are just going to look for this Jazu guy to find some answers. Hopefully Piccolo will be here soon. I hope he gets past the Ginyu force..

_*** Jinzu looks down at Nezumi again. ***_

**Jinzu**: How can I learn to fly like you?

**Nezumi**: You can't fly?

**Jinzu**: No.. and who is your green friend and who is this girl, and what is a Piccolo?

**Nezumi**: This is Gohan Jr.. this is his native Planet.. and that's Sarada, she doesn't talk to many people though, and she's afraid of boys..

**Sarada**: I am NOT, Nezumi.

**Nezumi**: She thinks they all have "cooties".

**Sarada**: SHUT UP Nezumi! I am warning you!

**Gohan Jr.**: And Piccolo is my father. Ummm.. Kain..

**Kain**: Yo!? What up, little man?

**Gohan Jr.**: I know this is my home planet and all.. but i'm beginning to feel that something's wrong.. terribly wrong.

**Kain**: Awwww isn't that cute.. Gohan's sensing his first power level reading. Well, don't worry about it Gohan, we aren't gonna let anything happen to you or Jinzu.

**Jinzu**: HEY! What about the other kid!

**Kain**: Hehe..

**Narrator**: _Finally, the Z-fighters are on the Planet Namek! Now they must find the one known as Jazu, and then they need to find out just what the heck is going on! Next time on Dragonball V.. While Piccolo trains intensely in Ajinn's spaceship to prepare for an upcoming battle, the Z-fighters search for Jazu only to find HFIL on Namek! Namekian graveyards, destroyed houses, dying trees and animals all heat the flames inside the Z-warriors. They begin to wonder if this Jazu person is even still alive! The next episode of Dragonball V is NOT for the faint-at-heart.. so please turn your head RIV! Next time on Dragonball V!_


	8. Hidden Nameks

**Episode 8: Hidden Nameks**

_*** Minutes pass while the travelers from the Planet Earth search for the man known as Jazu. The minutes turn into hours.. and the Z-fighters are beginning to give up hope. ***_

**Kain**: Don't give up now guys.. we'll find them.. We'll find them.

_*** What must be going through Gohan Jr's head? It's his first time to ever see his home planet. At first, the idea seemed great and he anxiously awaited it.. but now, Earth is beginning to look like not much of a bad place anymore. ***_

**Gohan Jr.**: I was under the impression that there would be people here.. MY people.. but.. it just looks so empty. So.. creepy.

_*** The gang continue to walk.. but each of them, except Jinzu, stop right by a small body of water. Jinzu keeps on walking and accidentally runs into Kain and falls down. ***_

**Jinzu**: You could tell me when your gonna do that, you know!

**Gohan Jr**: ..Do the rest of you sense that too?

**Kain**: Yes... shhh! I think its coming this way.. Three of them!

**Jinzu**: Three of what!?

**Kain**: Three people on this planet.. we better get ready..

**Jinzu**: Oh.. umm.. yeah.. it's morphin' time!

**Kain**: Keep your power levels down until I say to power up..

_*** Suddenly, three big figures come out of nowhere and begin attacking the Z-fighters.. they all appear to be Namekians! One of them looks at Gohan Jr. ***_

**Big Namek**: Run little one! Get to the temple!

**Gohan Jr**: No! They are my friends!

_*** The Nameks look at Gohan Jr. blankly.. and then get off of the Z-fighters.. who were only easily attacked because they were not powered up. Gohan Jr. runs back over and stands in front of the rest of the Z-fighters, making sure no more harm comes to them. One of the Namek's notice Kain carrying Nail. ***_

**Big Namek**: He murdered Nail! HE IS NO FRIEND!

**Gohan Jr**: NO! He didn't murder my uncle!

**Big Namek**: ..Uncle?

**Kain**: AHEM! Allow me to introduce myself.. I am Kain.. this is Sarada, Jinzu, Nezumi.. and that's Gohan Jr... we are looking for a man by the name of Jazu, Nail requested we meet him here before he passed on.

**Big Namek**: As long as you are a friend of Nails.. you are a friend of ours. But.. I cannot take you to see Jazu. He is in the hidden temple.. located underwater.. only a Namek could get there because Nameks can hold their breath's for a longer amount of time. I can take the young one.. but you will not survive the journey there..

**Kain**: Can't Jazu come to us?

**Big Namek**: No.. it is too dangerous.

**Kain**: Can you at least tell me who this Jazu is?

**Big Namek**: Jazu is our leader.. creator of the dragonballs here.. which he gave to Nail to hide from the villain Frieza and his henchmen. Nail has told us about earthlings that defeated him before.. are you here to do so again?

**Kain**: Yes, we are.. worry no longer.

**Big Namek**: Hurray! Hurray for Earth! The guardian of the Planet Namek! Jazu and the rest will be pleased to hear this. I will take the boy and the body of Nail to see him now.. please forgive my friend for doing this..

**Kain**: Doing what?

_*** One of the other Namek's leaps up into the air and yells out "SOLAR FLARE!", preventing any possible spies from seeing the route to the hidden temple. The Namek's, including Gohan Jr. and Nail, go underwater beneath several rocks and other obstacles.. eventually reaching a hill.. the big Namek's remove a big rock revealing an entrance.. Gohan Jr. carries Nail down in it, followed by the other Namek's who cover the hidden entrance. They then swim through a cleverly designed passageway.. with Gohan Jr. in the lead. Gohan Jr. sees a white portal like feature in front of him.. he looks back at the other Nameks who appear to be planning on swimming through it too. Gohan Jr. goes through it.. and suddenly the water on him disappears.. and he can once again breathe.. he must have reached the underwater temple. The three Namek's come out behind him. Gohan Jr. suddenly realizes something and gets worried. ***_

**Gohan Jr**: I.. I can't sense my friends anymore! What's happened?

**Big Namek**: Relax.. the portal blocks out all energy.. therefore.. you can't power up in here, can't attack in here, can't sense power levels, etc.

**Gohan Jr**: So thats why we couldn't sense this here when we landed.. and why your hidden from Frieza in here. My father has told me about that monster.. GRR.. I just wanna hurt him so bad..

_*** Inside the temple is a bunch of homeless Nameks in poor clothing and wrapped in dirty blankets all over the place, they each look at Nail as Gohan Jr. passes them by.. and they all mourn him. The Nameks walk Gohan Jr. to a room in the back, and they stop behind him. Gohan Jr. sees a Namek in white clothing reading a book. Gohan Jr. suddenly realizes that he and the Namek are the only ones in there! ***_

**Gohan Jr**: Excuse me sir.. are you.. Jazu?

_*** The Namek closes his book and turns around to look at Gohan Jr... and then looks at the dead body of Nail.. and bows his head down. Apparently it IS Jazu since he answered. ***_

**Jazu**: Gohan Jr. I presume?

**Gohan Jr**: How did you know?

**Jazu**: Your uncle has told me much about you. I knew it was you the moment I heard your voice. Tell me.. how did he die?

**Gohan Jr**: He was attacked by a man calling himself Ajinn.. who was looking for the dragonballs, Nail ended up killing himself and not telling him.

**Jazu**: I see..

_*** Gohan Jr. lays Nail down. ***_

**Jazu**: Where is your father?

**Gohan Jr**: On his way.. he is training right now in Ajinn's ship.

**Jazu**: Good.

_*** Gohan Jr. is confused why Jazu is so quiet.. ***_

**Gohan Jr**: So umm.. what book ya got there?

**Jazu**: Historical documents telling the history of the Planet Namek.. written by Namekian scribes many milleniums ago. I was reading about how a golden earthling defeated Frieza.. we could use one of those..

**Gohan Jr**: Oh! My father has told me about this man.. his name is Goku. He was actually a Super Saiyan.. he kinda just.. disappeared.. we have no others like him..

**Jazu**: Who did you come with?

**Gohan Jr**: Some earthlings.. Kain, Jinzu, Nezumi, and Sarada.

**Jazu**: I'm going to tell you some very important information which I will need you to tell them..

**Gohan Jr**: Ok..

**Jazu**: Now.. listen carefully.. whatever Nail told you or your dad.. was only the tip of the iceberg i'm afraid..

=============================================

**Narrator**: [i] Only the tip of the iceberg? Whatchutalkinbout Jazu? What information does Jazu have to tell Gohan Jr.? Next time on Dragonball V.. Piccolo is still training and is on his way to Planet Namek while the other Z-fighters have some unexpected company. And from the mysterious leader of the Nameks Jazu, Gohan Jr. gets some useful information, his powers unlocked, and whats this - dragonballs? Find out more next time on Dragonball V!

=============================================


	9. Here they Come

**Episode 9: Here they come..**

_*** Gohan Jr. stares at Jazu.. who is very serious at the moment. ***_

**Jazu**: For a long time the Namekians have peacefully lived on this planet.. but just recently in the past 5 years.. and I AM going by Earth time for you.. we have experienced nothing but chaos and complete hell here. Frieza returned to this planet.. along with him the Ginyu Force, and some others working for him. The Eldest Nameks were the first to stand up and fight him, we younger Nameks knew not what to do.. thus our Eldest Nameks were killed.. all except Nail.. who barely survived the first battle. We are unsure why he's here, possibly revenge is his motive.. but we know for sure that he is after the dragonballs I created. Some of the Namekians gave up hope and joined Frieza, causing a Namekian civil war to break out. It tore friends and families apart.. no more were we a peaceful race. What you see here is the last of us.. we're becoming extinct.. and so far our fight has been useless.. so we sent Nail to look for outside help.. he came across your father, seeking his help. And now you have all come.. hopefully we can end this.. thats the one thing we HAVEN'T lost.. hope.

**Gohan Jr**: And the dragonballs..? What does Frieza want with them?

**Jazu**: Who knows.. power, wealth, immortality.. whatever he wants.. so obviously we must not let him find them. I had Nail hide them.. and he went to Earth to do so..

**Gohan Jr**: So they are still on Earth?

**Jazu**: No, he never hid them on Earth.. and he never intended to do so. I know Nail, he has a good heart.. he would never endanger another planet like that. Nail did something much more unexpectingly.. he fused with them.

**Gohan Jr**: ?

**Jazu**: He absorbed them.. meaning, they are part of him. But there is a problem.. with Nail no longer with us.. the dragonballs might not be able to unfuse from him. We need the dragonballs.. so we must try to unfuse them from Nail as quickly as possible..

_*** MEANWHILE.. The mysterious ninja Ajinn flies to a ship hidden behind a few mountains. A few guards allow him entrance. Ajinn walks down the hall of the ship and into a big room.. It is filled by gaurds and in the very center, a big chair with a white head that can be seen over it. Could it really be.. Frieza? In his FINAL form? ***_

**Frieza?**: Is your mission completed?

**Ajinn**: Yes.. well.. not exactly.. minor difficulties.

**Frieza?**: Explain.

**Ajinn**: Nail is dead.. but I was unable to locate the dragonballs.. I have reason to believe that they are still on this planet, master.

**Frieza?**: Then why are you in here you moron! Go out there and find them! Don't come back here until you do!

**Ajinn**: Yes, master.

_*** Ajinn walks out of the room. ***_

**Frieza?**: Something fishy is going on.. contact the Ginyu Force at once.. tell them to keep watch over Ajinn, make sure he's not up to something.

**Henchmen #1**: Right away, master!

_*** MEANWHILE, Jazu's attempts to unfuse the dragonballs from Nail is beginning to be a successful one. Suddenly, the dragonballs appear above Nail.. and quickly shoot out in opposite directions.. leaving holes in the walls.. water begins to flood the temple! ***_

**Jazu**: ..I was afraid of that. We must exit the temple! Hurry, bring Nail along!

_*** Jazu grabs his book and other belongings and he and Gohan Jr. warn the others and they all exit the temple.. they swim all the way back to shore where Kain, Sarada, Nezumi, and Jinzu all wait for them. Jinzu is on the ground and appears to be injured! Kain notices all the Nameks coming and begins to worry. ***_

**Kain**: What happened at the temple? I couldn't sense anyone there!

**Gohan Jr**: It's flooded now.. useless.. What happened to Jinzu?

_*** Jinzu sits up holding a piece of ice covered with cloth on his head. ***_

**Jinzu**: I was just.. standing there.. minding my own business.. when this big golden ball came flying and hit me on the back of my head!

**Kain**: Yeah.. I think we found one of the dragonballs.

_*** Kain holds up a dragonball.. and the Nameks are happy to see it! Jazu walks forward. ***_

**Jazu**: Hello.. I am Jazu.

**Kain**: Ah! Your the guy we've been looking for.

**Jazu**: Yes.. I hope your team is prepared to battle what's out there..

**Kain**: You bet we are!

**Jazu**: Good. I have alot of things to tell you.. you haven't heard the whole story yet. You may want to sit down for this.

**Kain**: Alright.

_*** Jazu repeats what he said to Gohan Jr. ***_

**Jazu**: For a long time the Namekians have peacefully lived on this planet.. but just recently in the past 5 years.. and I AM going by Earth time for you.. we have experienced nothing but chaos and complete hell here. Frieza returned to this planet.. along with him the Ginyu Force, and some others working for him. The Eldest Nameks were the first to stand up and fight him, we younger Nameks knew not what to do.. thus our Eldest Nameks were killed.. all except Nail.. who barely survived the first battle. We are unsure why he's here, possibly revenge is his motive.. but we know for sure that he is after the dragonballs I created. Some of the Namekians gave up hope and joined Frieza, causing a Namekian civil war to break out. It tore friends and families apart.. no more were we a peaceful race. What you see here is the last of us.. we're becoming extinct.. and so far our fight has been useless.. so we sent Nail to look for outside help.. he came across your father, seeking his help. And now you have all come.. hopefully we can end this.. thats the one thing we HAVEN'T lost.. hope.

**Gohan Jr**: So you see.. we must hurry, Kain!

**Kain**: Not without Piccolo.. he knows Frieza and what he can do.. that gives us the advantage. We should use it.

**Jazu**: ..the demons approach..

**Kain**: That's the Ginyu Force.. they're landing.. YOU CAN SENSE POWER LEVELS?

**Jazu**: Yes.. I trained for a few hundred years under Nail.. who learned many things from Piccolo in their fusion.

**Kain**: Oh.. OK!

_*** MEANWHILE.. Piccolo is just minutes away from the Planet Namek! He has completed his training. He looks out the window.. and sees no one. ***_

**Piccolo**: I don't see any other ships.. the Ginyu Force must have landed on the planet.. hold on guys.. I'm coming!

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Piccolo's training is complete! Has he improved enough to take on whom we assume is Frieza? Will the Ginyu Force find our heroes before Piccolo can get there? Next time on Dragonball V.. Ajinn searches for the dragonballs.. but he's being followed by Krapht and Parka.. members of the Ginyu Force! Also, Piccolo lands on Planet Namek.. and quickly confronts the other members of the Ginyu Force.. Dreyer and Captain Ginyu himself! You don't wanna miss a minute of the action next time on Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	10. Confrontation with Evil

**Episode 10: Confrontation with EVIL!**

_*** Ajinn begins his search for the dragonballs.. using no type of locator or dragon radar device.. he is to find them the old fashioned way. Ajinn begins looking under rocks and scans the ocean floor. Ajinn suddenly stops.. ***_

**Ajinn**: I know your spying on me so you might as well come out from hiding.

_*** Krapht and Parka step out from behind two mountains. ***_

**Parka**: Very clever, low-class.

**Krapht**: Yes, indeed.

**Ajinn**: Why did he sent you?

**Parka**: Who?

**Ajinn**: You know damn well who i'm talking about, Parka.

_*** Parka and Krapht knock Ajinn down and Krapht stands over him with a sword to his throat, the scene looks awfully familiar.. Parka paces back and forth above him. ***_

**Parka**: Listen punk! You don't talk to me that way! Your just a low-class.. your no match for us elites! It doesn't matter why we're here.. you just continue your mission and do what your told. Got it?

**Ajinn**: You can't kill me.. you don't have the _balls_!

**Parka**: You wanna say that again, punk?

**Ajinn**: Your a FOOL Parka! There's enemies on this planet.. outsiders.. very powerful ones.. you should be after them not me!

**Parka**: Your lying! Anyone coming in or going out.. they will not be able to without being identified by us!

**Ajinn**: You wanna accuse me of lying or go check it out.. before they get to the boss?

**Parka**: If your lying Ajinn.. we're coming back to finish you off.

_*** Krapht puts his sword up and Parka kicks Ajinn right in the ribs. Parka and Krapht fly off to check for any possible danger. They pick up some small power level readings south of there, and decide to check it out. They fly there, and see a group of Nameks.. they land. The Nameks suddenly stand up and raise up their right hands ***_

**Nameks**: We are loyal followers of Lord Frieza!

**Parka**: Hmmmm... What do you think Krapht?

**Krapht**: I'm not convinced, Parka.

**Parka**: Me neither.. if you are _REALLY_ loyal to Lord Frieza.. you will fight each other to the death, right now!

_*** The Nameks look at each other and one of them steps forward.. ***_

**Namek**: B-But sir.. he is my father..

_*** Parka rolls his eyes and looks at Krapht, and then looks down and begins shaking his head. Krapht looks back at the Nameks and smiles. Krapht holds up his hand, and then Parka does the same. The two Ginyu Force members release beams of energy that destroy both Nameks. ***_

**Parka**: HAHAHAHA! How touching..

_*** MEANWHILE.. Two other ships land.. and another lands right behind it. Kain and the rest begin to sense the power levels.. and are in shock! ***_

**Kain**: That makes five members of the Ginyu Force! This is crazy.. none of us stand a chance against any of them!

_*** A few islands away.. two of the three ship's doors open.. out walks Captain Ginyu and Dreyer. It is not what Captain Ginyu used to look like.. he is completely red, bald, and bulkier, but wears a Ginyu Force costume. The other one is tall and white, and has white hair with yellow eyes. They look at the other ship.. and get confused. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: He came on a different ship.. where did this one come from?

_*** The last ship's door opens.. out walks.. __**PICCOLO**__. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: YOU!?

_*** Piccolo's cape flutters in the wind. He ignores the two Ginyu Force members at first, and just looks at the scenery, breathes the air, and senses each power levels. Piccolo then looks into the eyes of Captain Ginyu.. he is staring a hole in him with an ice cold look. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: I remember you!

**Dreyer**: Who is it boss?

**Captain Ginyu**: ..Just another weak Namek. Heh Heh.

_*** Piccolo continues to stare at Captain Ginyu. Ginyu gets a little upset. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: Answer me, damnit!

**Piccolo**: You continuosly switched bodies through the years.. _THAT'S_ how you survived.

**Captain Ginyu**: No shit, sherlock!

**Dreyer**: He picked up a lot of slang terms too!

_*** Piccolo then begins to stare at Dreyer.. who steps a few feet back, a little startled by Piccolo's confidence here. ***_

**Piccolo**: What's a matter, you don't wanna fight?

**Dreyer**: ...GR!

_*** Dreyer jumps up and tries to kick Piccolo right in the face, Piccolo sticks up one arm in the way of the kick, stopping the kick entirely. Dreyer goes for a kick with his other foot, Piccolo ducks it and spins around and kicks Dreyer right in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Piccolo then begins to yell at Dreyer. Rocks begin to fly in the air, and green ki begins to surround Piccolo's body. Captain Ginyu and Dreyer turn on their scouters. Dreyer begins to shake, but Captain Ginyu just smiles. Piccolo's power level continues to rise.. Captain Ginyu's smile slowly begins to change into a frown.. and tears begin to drip down Dreyer's cheeks.. Captain Ginyu looks at Dreyer and tells him to stop crying using body language. Dreyer wipes his tears away, and Piccolo finally finishes powering up. ***_

**Piccolo**: Are you satisfied now?

**Captain Ginyu**: A bit disappointed..

**Piccolo**: Don't worry.. it's only a small percentage of my power.. i'm saving the rest for you.

**Dreyer**: No way!

_*** Piccolo turns to Dreyer.. Piccolo suddenly vanishes. Dreyer frantically looks in each direction to find him.. but sees nothing.. suddenly, Piccolo appears in front of Dreyer kicking him straight in the face and down to the ground. Dreyer is bleeding from the face and begging for his pity.. Piccolo jumps on top of Dreyer and begins jabbing him in the stomach. Piccolo then picks up Dreyer by the throat and throws him into the side of a hill. ***_

**Piccolo**: Fight back you weakling!

_*** Piccolo sees a hand pop out through the smoke and debris.. but it suddenly falls back down. Piccolo puts on a face of disappointment and turns to Captain Ginyu. They two stare each other down for a second, and then Piccolo.. takes off his weighted clothing! Captain Ginyu didn't even realize he was wearing it! Captain Ginyu begins to check his scouter, but Piccolo nods his head no. ***_

**Piccolo**: Un-uh.. I can already tell you its going to explode.

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Piccolo has finally made it to Planet Namek.. making quick work of the newest and weakest addition to the Ginyu Force. The other members of the Ginyu Force search for our Z-fighters, all while Ajinn continues his search for the dragonballs! Next time on Dragonball V.. Piccolo and Captain Ginyu go toe-to-toe, doing some serious damage to the planet! The other members of the Ginyu Force locates our heroes! Will the Z-fighters be able to defeat Krapht and Parka without Piccolo? Will Piccolo be able to defeat Captain Ginyu? Find out next time on Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	11. Piccolo Vs Captain Ginyu

**Episode 11: Piccolo vs. Captain Ginyu!**

_*** Piccolo challenges Ginyu to make the first move. Captain Ginyu powers up a bit and blasts off towards Piccolo. Ginyu throws a punch at Piccolo, Piccolo tilts his head back, just dodging it, and grabs Ginyu's arm. Piccolo then forearms Ginyu in the face, and knees him in the stomach. Piccolo yells and aims his eye-beam directly at Ginyu, but Ginyu dodges it and punches Piccolo in the face. Piccolo strikes Ginyu right on the neck and then clamps his hands together and pounds his fists on the back of Ginyu's neck.. sending Captain Ginyu into the ground. Captain Ginyu kicks up, back to his feet.. and stares up into the air at Piccolo, and Piccolo stares back. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: GINYU BLAST!

**Piccolo**: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

_*** Captain Ginyu's "Ginyu Blast" and Piccolo's "Special Beam Cannon" meets head on.. which attack is the more powerful? The two attacks suddenly cancel each other out. Piccolo lands back on the ground and waits for Ginyu's next move. Captain Ginyu charges towards Piccolo with his knee up in the air, Piccolo drops down on one hand and kicks Ginyu across the face, sending him spinning off to the left. Piccolo stands up straight again and crosses his arms. ***_

**Piccolo**: I can tell you why your not gonna win.. your not fast enough to keep up with me.

_*** Captain Ginyu charges towards Piccolo while his arms are still crossed.. Captain Ginyu suddenly stops just centimeters from Piccolo.. Ginyu spits up blood, and as he falls back to the ground, Piccolo's arm is extended in the punching position. Piccolo walks over to Ginyu, and places one foot on top of his chest. ***_

**Piccolo**: You weren't listening to me, were you?

_*** Piccolo sees Ginyu preparing the body change attack.. Piccolo quickly turns away, and with his back turned.. Ginyu cancels the attack and gains the advantage by hammering Piccolo to the ground from behind his back. Ginyu refuses to let Piccolo escape, and Piccolo is unable to battle himself out of the corner. In a quick move, Piccolo uses his ki to knock Ginyu away. It succeeds. ***_

**Piccolo**: You'll pay for that, Ginyu!

_*** MEANWHILE.. for doing what he did for Planet Namek.. Nail is allowed to keep his body in the afterlife, and has just now made it to King Kai's. King Kai is with Bubbles and Gregory, who are just there hoping for Piccolo to win. Nail slowly walks up to them. ***_

**King Kai**: Hello Nail..

**Nail**: King Kai! Did they do it yet? Is Frieza defeated?

**King Kai**: I don't know how to answer that.. yes and no..

**Nail**: What do you mean? Is he still there or isn't he?

**King Kai**: Despite what or who you may have seen.. it isn't Frieza..

**Nail**: What!?

**King Kai**: Frieza is still in HFIL.. whoever is there on Planet Namek may resemble him somewhat but it is not Frieza!

**Nail**: I'm SURE it's Frieza! I could never forget that face! It's him alright.

**King Kai**: *sigh* I don't know if they'll be able to do it.. Goku is within my reach.. even *I* don't know where he is..

**Nail**: They're going to win.. I have faith in my friends. Is there anyway to get out of HFIL if your dead?

**King Kai**: The only possible way to get out HFIL is if you are wished back by the dragonballs, or if your permitted to by one of the Kai's. Frieza was still in HFIL..

**Nail**: Whatever is at Namek is somehow related to that beast.. please give me access to HFIL so I can get some answers.. for the sake of Planet Namek.. and for my friends!

**King Kai**: Are you sure you wanna do that, Nail? If you get in trouble the only ones that can help you is the guardian of HFIL.. don't expect me to come down there..

**Nail**: I'll be fine.

**King Kai**: Alright..

_*** MEANWHILE.. Kain and Jazu come up with a plan, while Gohan Jr. sits by the grave of Nail.. wondering what he's up to now in the afterlife. ***_

**Kain**: Ok.. since we need the dragonballs.. how about a few of us take off after those and the rest build another temple?

**Jazu**: We will not build another temple.. we're tired of hiding.. it's time for us to take back our land.

_*** Gohan Jr. stands up and suddenly senses Piccolo on the planet and interrupts Kain and Jazu. ***_

**Gohan Jr**: My father!

**Kain**: What!?

**Gohan Jr**: He's here! He landed with those other two ships! He's already defeated one of them and now's he fighting the stronger one.. and winning!

**Kain**: Well i'll be talking pig's uncle.. your right Gohan!

**Jazu**: That's... Piccolo? His power has risen greatly!

**Kain**: Yes! He might actually stand a chance against the Ginyu Force! Gohan, let's go.. I think he'll be happy to see you.

**Jazu**: I am coming too. I want to meet this "Piccolo".

**Kain**: Ok! The rest of you stay here! Sarada, I am leaving you in charge.

_*** Kain, Jazu, and Gohan Jr. fly towards the Piccolo-Captain Ginyu battle. MEANWHILE.. Ajinn continues to search for the dragonballs. He lifts up a big boulder.. and finds a dragonball underneath. ***_

**Ajinn**: Yes! This is it! Now I need 6 more.. *thinking* And then.. I will use the wishes myself.. and this universe will belong to me!

_*** Ajinn suddenly senses the power levels at the Piccolo-Captain Ginyu fight. ***_

**Ajinn**: *thinking* MAN! That guy knows how to train.. he's more powerful than Captain Ginyu now! No matter.. he will not live long.

_*** Ajinn sees shadows coming, and quickly moves himself behind a big rock.. as Kain, Gohan Jr., and Jazu pass by. ***_

**Ajinn**: *thinking* THEM! They've got Jazu with them.. BLAST!

_*** MEANWHILE.. Nail is on his way to HFIL to get some answers from the REAL Frieza! Nail lands in HFIL.. but is stopped by a green man in white weighted clothing. ***_

**Man**: HALT! I am **PIKKON**, guardian of HFIL.. who goes there?

**Narrator**: _Will Pikkon, gaurdian of HFIL, allow Nail to get his answers from Frieza? What surprises does Captain Ginyu have in store for Piccolo? Will Ajinn find all the dragonballs before his plan is exposed? Next time on Dragonball V.. Krapht and Parka go up against Sarada, Nezumi, and the Nameks! The Piccolo and Captain Ginyu battle comes to a shocking end! And Nail goes toe-to-toe with Frieza! All this and more next time on Dragonball V!_


	12. A Message from HFIL

**Episode 12: A message from HFIL**

_*** Pikkon, the guardian of HFIL, stops Nail from going any further.. ***_

**Nail**: I am Nail of Planet Namek.. My planet is in danger and someone here in HFIL may have something to do with it! I must speak with him!

**Pikkon**: Namek, huh? That's in the North quadrant.. do you have permission from North Kai?

**Nail**: Yes!

**Pikkon**: Then you may proceed..

_*** Nail looks down at Pikkon's clothes ***_

**Nail**: Weighted clothing, eh? Reminds me of Piccolo.. he trains in weighted clothing as well.

**Pikkon**: You know Piccolo? He's the one that got me this job!

**Nail**: Yes I know! I was once fused with Piccolo.. you met us at an outer world tournament.

**Pikkon**: Yeah.. Piccolo was apparently planning to return to Earth.. so he asked me to take over responsibilities as Gaurdian of HFIL.

**Nail**: Can you take me to Frieza?

**Pikkon**: Ahh.. Frieza.. I knew he's been up to something.. follow me.

_*** Pikkon takes Nail to a cell under a big cliff.. inside is Frieza.. by himself. Frieza ignores them. ***_

**Pikkon**: He tries to escape all the time.. I finally got sick of fighting him so I put him in here. *To Frieza* Hey.. you've got visitors.

_*** Frieza looks up and stares directly into Nail's eyes. ***_

**Frieza**: Who are you?

**Nail**: You don't remember me, Frieza? The Namek who stood up to you.. the one you killed.

**Frieza**: I killed alot of people.. do you honestly expect me to remember every single one of them?

**Nail**: Listen smart ass! I don't have time to put up with your jackass remarks.. my planet is going through hell right now.. and I KNOW you've got something to do with it!

**Frieza**: Oh..? Are you sure?

**Nail**: I saw you there! I don't know how you can be both here and there.. but I know it was you!

**Frieza**: ..Right.

**Nail**: LOOK! Your in HFIL now! Give it up! No innocent lives need to be taken anymore! Whoever you got up there.. you tell them to leave now!

**Frieza**: I've had enough of this, go away you ugly Namek.

_*** Frieza turns his back at Nail. Nail gets upset. ***_

**Nail**: ..It's because of Goku isn't it?

_*** Frieza's eyes get big. ***_

**Nail**: ..You want to start over now that he's long since been dead, don't you? Thats what this is all about! Your just jealous you were defeated by a -

_*** Frieza quickly turns around and interrupts Nail ***_

**Frieza**: I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!

_*** Frieza explodes in anger.. the cell and the entire mountain itself collapses. Frieza stands there in front of Nail.. Pikkon is set to take care of the matter. Nail stops him. ***_

**Nail**: Well i've got news for you.. Goku.. he's still very much alive!

**Frieza**: Huh?

**Nail**: That's right! He is alive! Goku is immortal!

**Frieza**: Your lying!

**Nail**: Believe what you want to, Demon!

_*** Frieza gets really angry.. Pikkon walks closer to Nail, just to make his presence known. ***_

**Frieza**: I was never defeated! I am Frieza! I cannot be defeated!

**Nail**: Wake up, pal! Your in HFIL buddy! And you WERE defeated.. by a..

**Frieza**: Shut up.. SHUT UP!

**Nail**: JUST-ANOTHER-MONKEY!

_*** Frieza charges right at Nail but Pikkon kicks Frieza right in the face sending him to the ground. Suddenly, Pikkon gets double-teamed by Coola and King Cold! Frieza powers up, and Nail is sent flying backwards. The rest of HFIL seizes the oppurtunity and steps in to attack Pikkon. Frieza grips Nail by the throat and picks him up.. Frieza then begins laughing. ***_

**Frieza**: HAHAHAHAA! Know what? I DO remember you!

_*** MEANWHILE.. Piccolo continues to embarrass Captain Ginyu in their fight. Piccolo is obviously winning.. and is also obviously just playing with him. Piccolo repeatedly knees Captain Ginyu in the head... and then performs a flip and kicks Ginyu into a big boulder.. turning it into dust. Suddenly Piccolo is attacked from behind... its.. FRIEZA! Captain Ginyu sees him and bows down and begs for mercy. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: I am sorry! I was just about to finish him off.. I swear!

**Frieza**: Your such a pathetic liar.. I should kill you right now.. maybe I will.. but first.. I am going to take care of HIM!

_*** Piccolo gets up and stands right in front of Frieza. Suddenly, Kain, Gohan Jr., and Jazu show up. ***_

**Jazu**: Oh my!

**Kain**: oops..

**Gohan Jr**: ..father?

_*** Piccolo hears Gohan Jr. and immediately loses his concentration on the fight. ***_

**Piccolo**: GOHAN! NO!

_*** Frieza immediately jumps in with a round of punches, which Piccolo attempts to block but mostly fails to do so each swing. Kain and Jazu try to interfere, but Captain Ginyu pops up right in front of them. ***_

**Captain Ginyu**: Where do you think YOUR goin'?

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Awww! This is just getting plain weird.. two Frieza's? What is going on!? Guess we'll have to find out next time! It's fight time next time on Dragonball V! Piccolo vs. Frieza.. Nail vs. Frieza.. Kain & Jazu vs. Captain Ginyu.. Pikkon vs. All of HFIL.. and I have a feeling some company is STILL on their way to the Nameks and the rest of the team. The mystery behind their being two Frieza's will be revealed.. and 4 warriors from the past are sent in to aid Pikkon and Nail! What the HFIL am I talking about..? Find out next time on Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	13. Warriors from the Past

**Episode 13: Warriors of the Past**

_**Frieza and Nail battle while Pikkon tries to fend off every other member of HFIL. Nail unleashes his full power at Frieza, to achieve nothing.. Frieza doesn't even blink.**_

**Nail**: No way..

_**Frieza disappears and reappears above Nail, and hits him right on the back.. sending him straight into the ground. Frieza follows it up by landing straight on his stomach feet first. Nail looks up, holding his stomach.. and blood drips from his mouth. Nail screams and charges after Frieza, Frieza blocks each punch thrown and looks over at Coola and King Cold, who are leading the attack on Pikkon.**_

**Frieza**: I hope you guys are having more fun than I am.. this guy bores me!

_**Pikkon dodges a kick by Cell and kicks King Cold. Coola hits Pikkon with his tail and Recoome pounds him into the ground.**_

**Cell**: We are enjoying ourselves very much, thank you!

_**Suddenly, in nothing but four beams of light, all rebelling HFIL members are taken down. The beams blast off towards Pikkon and begin to turn into four forms. The heavy wind begins to dissipate revealing.. __**Trunks**__, __**Goten**__, __**Tien**__, and __**Krillin**__. Goten helps Pikkon to his feet, and Krillin assists Nail.**_

**Krillin**: Hi ya.. long time no see, eh?

_**Nail is dizzy and doesn't exactly no where he is at the moment. But finally realizes what just happened.**_

**Nail**: The earthlings.. you've saved us once again from Frieza!

**Krillin**: Hehe.. Yeah! Guess so.

_**Goten helps Pikkon up, Pikkon looks at Goten.**_

**Goten**: Are you ok?

**Pikkon**: ..Goku?

**Goten**: Close! I'm his son!

**Pikkon**: Ahh! I see great resemblance..

**Goten**: You think?

**Pikkon**: Well your both ugly!

**Trunks**: He's got a point there, Goten!

**Krillin**: Well at least he was pretty close.. I know there's a **Goku Jr.** running around up there somewhere..

**Tien**: Yeah.. and I think I better get back to Chiaotzu.. See ya later guys.

**Krillin**: Bye Tien, we'll catch up with you in a bit!

_**Nail recovers a bit more..**_

**Nail**: Wait.. I don't get it.. They have been dead alot longer than each of you.. yet you were still faster and more powerful than them all!

**Pikkon**: They spend too much time trying to pick a fight with me or trying to get out of this place.. I would of had them if you all hadn't shown up.

**Nail**: I still didn't get as much answers from Frieza as I wanted to..

**Krillin**: What's going on?

**Nail**: It's a long story... but maybe you guys can help me!

**Goten**: Hey sure thing!

**Trunks**: Yeah!

_**MEANWHILE.. Sarada, Nezumi, Jinzu, and the other Nameks are resting just a few feet away from the Capsule Corporation ship the Z-team came in. Sarada, Nezumi, and Jinzu are tired of all the traveling and such, and fall asleep.. the Nameks become unaware of this and no one is watching guard. Suddenly, all is awaken by a sudden explosion.. the Capsule Corporation ship has been destroyed! Jinzu points the blame on Sarada**_

**Jinzu**: Dad's gonna be PISSED! This is all your fault too! You and the rest of the Master Roshi gang will never be allowed to use products from Capsule Corporation ever again! Understand me!? Now we are never gonna get off this stupid planet.. and WHY are you looking at me like that.. I know I'm not THAT much of a threat..

_**Jinzu turns around and sees Parka and Krapht standing right behind him. Jinzu begins to cry again and grabs his wallet and pulls out a wad of cash from it.**_

**Jinzu**: ..Here..Here! Take it.. It..It's all I got.. honest!

_**Krapht takes the money out of his hand and shows it to Parka.**_

**Krapht**: Looks like paper to me..

**Parka**: PAPER!? HA HA HA HA HA! What is this? Foolish boy.. we are warriors, what do you expect us to do with paper?

**Jinzu**: *Nervously* Well..ya..see...where I come...from..we...buy...things with...that paper..

**Parka**: Well, sorry kid, we never need to buy things.. we just.. take it!

**Jinzu**: *More Nervously* Then..C-Could..I..have that..paper back?

**Parka**: Hehe.. well.. I GUESS..

_**Parka begins to move the money towards Jinzu.. suddenly, Sarada blasts right past Jinzu and punches Parka in the face, who falls down knocking down Krapht as well. The money flies all over the place and Jinzu tries to retrieve all of it.**_

**Sarada**: GO AWAY YOU FREAKS!

_**Parka and Krapht get up and begin laughing.**_

**Parka**: HA HA HA! The little girl is threatening us, Krapht..

**Krapht**: Hehe..

**Parka**: You got some nerve, little girl. NO ONE gets a punch in on the Ginyu Force and gets away with it!

**Sarada**: OH YEAH!? Well no one calls this _LADY_ a little girl and gets away with it! PREPARE TO DIE YOU FREAKS!

_**MEANWHILE.. Piccolo is getting a beating from Frieza because he's distracted trying to keep an eye on Gohan Jr.. Kain and Jazu get in their fighting stance to take on Captain Ginyu. Kain notices Piccolo keeps on taking a glance at Gohan Jr. to make sure he is ok.**_

**Kain**: Gohan.. get out of here! Go somewhere far away from here and hide!

**Gohan Jr.**: What?

**Kain**: Just do it.. I have no doubts in your abilities.. this just HAS to be done!

**Gohan Jr.**: ..Alright..

_**Gohan Jr. flies off to find somewhere to hide, Piccolo is just seconds away from getting a final hit from Frieza which may be his last. Piccolo notices Gohan out of the way of the fight and comes up with a way to stall Frieza.**_

**Frieza**: SAY GOODBYE, NAMEK!

**Piccolo**: Wait! Before I go.. grant me this last wish. I SAW you in HFIL.. there's no way you escaped! Tell me how you got here and what your doing!

_**Frieza smiles and answers his request.**_

**Frieza**: Very well.. I am not the true Frieza. The real Frieza remains in HFIL. I am nothing but a clone of Frieza created by King Cold's scientist back when the original Planet Namek exploded.. King Cold's men were doubtful that Frieza would survive the cybernetic implant operation.. and created me to take over for him if he doesn't survive. If he did survive, I was given the ability to fuse with him permantly, creating the Ultimate Freiza.. But when the operation became a success.. Frieza, with his new cybernetic implants was more powerful than me, and I would not be needed.. and the fusion could not go down because he was Frieza trapped in an Android's body.. the fusion would have been a failure.. however, Coola discovered me and completed me, and brought me to life. For a very long time I questioned who I was, if I was real, or if I was really the clone. It took 2,000 years for me to realize that I am the clone of Frieza, and that I am very much real.. and it is my destiny to accomplish what Frieza himself could not, and wish him back to life, and create the ultimate fusion. I spent a long time preparing an army similar to that of Frieza's, and then I came to Planet Namek. To start off where Frieza was finished.

**Piccolo**: I know you are aware that Earth also has dragonballs.. why did you not go after them?

**Frieza Clone**: The Namekian dragonballs created by Jazu will grant me three wishes.. and there is no rules on wishing a person back to life, unlike your earth dragonballs. With those three wishes, I will wish back the whole family, Frieza, King Cold, and Coola. The universe will be ours! Now.. are you ready to meet your maker?

**Piccolo**: Not yet.. Hey Kain!

**Kain**: Catch!

_**Kain pulls out a Senzu bean and tosses it to Piccolo, who quickly swallows it. Piccolo is back to normal with full energy.. the Frieza clone gets upset.**_

**Piccolo**: If you want that plan to go down.. then you'll have to get through me first!

=============================================

**Narrator**: _With Piccolo back to full health.. will he be able to defeat the Frieza Clone? Can Jazu and Kain handle Captain Ginyu? How will Sarada and Nezumi fare against Krapht and Parka? With Trunks, Goten, and Krillin aiding Nail and Pikkon in HFIL.. what more secrets will we find out from the REAL Frieza? Next time on Dragonball V.. It's Piccolo vs. Frieza: Round 2! Jazu shows off his impressive talents, and Sarada and Nezumi get some help from an unsuspecting new ally! Who is it? Well.. he's got balls.. DRAGON BALLS that is! Find out more next time on Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	14. Round Two

**Episode 14: Round Two!**

_**The Frieza Clone is livid! He can't believe he fell for Piccolo's "stall the bad guy by asking him for his whole life story" trick!**_

**Frieza Clone**: You think you can stop ME!?

**Piccolo**: Not only am I going to stop you, I am going to hurt you. I am going to beat you senseless until you die. I may not be a Super Saiyan but I know what it takes to beat the likes of you.

_**Captain Ginyu smiles at his competition. He knows very well that Kain and Jazu are no match for him. Captain Ginyu begins to power up to his maximum. Kain and Jazu wait patiently and allow him to do so. Captain Ginyu completes his power up. Kain then begins his. Ginyu is not impressed.**_

**Captain Ginyu**: Is that all? Seriously, how can you hide a power level THAT low? Ha ha.

**Kain**: Oooooh your begging to get your ass kicked, Ginyu.

**Captain Ginyu**: Stop wasting my time! Let's FIGHT!

**Jazu**: Wait.. you two aren't the only ones who can hide your power levels!

**Kain**: Huh?

**Captain Ginyu**: Wha?

_**The Namekian leader Jazu begins his power-up. White rays that circle him shine from the ground up and begin to rotate around him.. suddenly, the ground he stands on begins to collapse. Captain Ginyu checks his scouter immediately but sees Jazu's power level raising too high, he immediately grabs the scouter and throws it off his face, and it explodes. Captain Ginyu covers his eyes because the white light is becoming too strong.. suddenly, Kain is uplifted into the air and is sent flying backwards and into the sea because of the energy.. the white light disappears.. and Jazu stands there with determination in his eyes, and Captain Ginyu as his target.**_

**Captain Ginyu**: I've.. never encountered a Namek like you! You've got to be as strong as the other one!

**Jazu**: And now you see why I was hidden away.. I am not only their leader, but their secret weapon as well.. I was powerful enough to defeat the likes of you.. but I knew I could not defeat your leader.. not without help.

**Captain Ginyu**: Ha ha ha ha! I never said you were as powerful as ME! Why, i'm sure if you had checked my power level reading in the scouter it would have blown up then too!

**Jazu**: Your either bluffing or your a complete idiot.

_**Jazu begins gathering energy.. Captain Ginyu looks confused.. and thinks up a gameplan.. then he begins to proceed towards Jazu. Ginyu charges at Jazu.. Jazu then realizes a energy blast at Ginyu just 2 yards away from him, Captain Ginyu is immediately destroyed by the blast! Piccolo and the Frieza Clone manage to dodge the rest of it. Kain climbs up to shore.**_

**Kain**: I'm OK by the way.

_**Kain lands down by Jazu.**_

**Kain**: How..? What..? Who..?

**Jazu**: I am a student of Nail, who taught me how to hide my power level. He stopped teaching me when I saved the planet and became stronger than him.

**Kain**: But... you killed him in one blast! That must have taken all your energy!

**Jazu**: It did.

**Kain**: Oh, ok.

**Jazu**: Well almost. Look you better get back to the rest of your team.. I can now sense some trouble going on back there.. please hurry, no more Namekians need to be harmed! Oh.. and may I have one of those magic beans?

_**Kain digs in his small leather bag for a few senzu beans and hands it to Jazu.**_

**Kain**: Yeah, i'll leave a couple of the senzu beans with you.. what do you plan to do?

**Jazu**: I am going to help Piccolo defeat this demon.. I am well aware of his power, but it is my duty as leader of my people to fight him, and I will continue until one of us has died.

_**MEANWHILE.. Nail, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten approach Frieza, Coola, and King Cold as Pikkon watches behind them.**_

**Nail**: Now, are you going to cooperate or do you want us to force you to tell us whats going on?

**Frieza**: You can all rot in HFIL! You can't kill us, so you can't make us talk!

_**Nail whispers into Goten's and Trunk's ears. Goten and Trunks transform into Super Saiyans.**_

**King Cold**: AHH! IT'S THEM AGAIN!

_**Frieza stares at Goten.**_

**Frieza**: Your not Goku.

**Goten**: No.. i'm his son.

**Frieza**: Your not Gohan!

**Goten**: I'm his second son.. Goten.

**Frieza**: Ahh.. nothing like having another monkey in the family. And as for you.. the one who got lucky and killed me on Earth.. I could have easily beaten you, just like I could easily beat you now.

**Trunks**: Huh? I killed you?

**Frieza**: And you.. the bald one.. I crushed you into a billion tiny pieces. That was fun.

**Krillin**: But you know what happened after that.. don't you?

_**Suddenly, Nail is interrupted by King Kai, who informs him on the recent developments at Planet Namek, and lets him know about the Frieza Clone.**_

**Nail**: We have no more use for you, Frieza. Let's go guys.

_**MEANWHILE.. Sarada begins attacking Krapht.. Krapht easily blocks each of her moves. Sarada performs a blackflip in the air and performs a kamehameha.**_

**Sarada**: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

_**Krapht easily dodges the attack. Sarada suddenly appears behind him. Krapht catches her by the leg and swings her into a mountain. Nezumi stands by Jinzu.. who is watching the fight in astonishment.**_

**Nezumi**: C'mon Jinzu.. we gotta help her!

**Jinzu**: Huh!? Jinzu!? Oh ummm... yes of course! Just give me a second to ummm..

**Nezumi**: No time to think Jinzu!

_**Nezumi powers up and blasts off towards Krapht, and hits him in the stomach with his fist.**_

**Krapht**: Little punk!

_**Krapht throws a one handed ball of ki at Nezumi that meets him without warning sending him straight into the same mountain as Sarada. Krapht then takes a deep breath and releases thousands of ki blasts at the mountain. After the smoke clears, there is no sign of Sarada or Nezumi. Krapht moves his hand and all the debris raises up.. then suddenly, all of it falls down, revealing Sarada and Nezumi who remain in the sky. Krapht then lets them both fall and drop to the ground with a sickening thud. Suddenly.. a big orange ball comes rocketing out of the sky and hits Krapht right in the head.. it is a dragonball, and it falls to the ground in front of the Nameks. Krapht looks in the direction the dragonball came from and sees Ajinn.. celebrating his direct hit.**_

**Ajinn**: Your out, Krapht.

**Krapht**: How dare you attack a superior fighter, Ajinn!

_**Ajinn flies down in front of Krapht.**_

**Krapht**: Do you dare challenge me? A member of the Ginyu Force!? Have you lost your mind, Ajinn?

**Ajinn**: No, I am just getting a little revenge.. thats all.

**Krapht**: Yeah right.. your in cahoots with the aliens.. admit it!

**Ajinn**: No.. we just have common enemies.

**Krapht**: Your a fool to challenge me, low level. After I defeat you I am going to take that dragonball of yours, and find all the others you hid.

_**Ajinn looks at the dragonball.. and flies down to the ground in front of it.. then he kicks the dragonball way out of sight!**_

**Ajinn**: There! Go fetch!

**A Namek looking on**: I have never seen the dragonballs abused this much!

_**MEANWHILE.. Jazu watches Piccolo and Frieza II battle.. looking for an opening to make his way into the brawl. Frieza II knees Piccolo and elbows him to the ground, followed up by a double knee drop on him, cracking the ground below. Frieza II flies up into the air and powers up a death ball. Jazu sees this as his chance and oppurtunity to save Piccolo, and fires a blast of ki at Frieza, who is then forced to throw his death ball at Piccolo prematurely to deflect Jazu's attack. Piccolo shoots a small beam of ki into the death ball causing it to explode just above him. Piccolo gets up.. and he and Jazu fly up to Frieza.. it is now going to be 2 on 1.**_

**Jazu**: You will learn demon! You will soon learn what happens when you push a Namekian too far! We will stop you, your plan will fail!

**Frieza Clone**: Oh really? Your combined power is still not enough to stop me. However if you wish, I will stop toying with your friend here and fight for real this time.

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Frieza II will now have to battle Piccolo and Jazu at the same time! Can they stop this evil clone? Can Ajinn defeat the remaining members of the Ginyu Force? Next time on Dragonball V.. Frieza II backs up his words by taking on Piccolo and Jazu at the same time. There's no turning back, Piccolo and Jazu are the hope of the planet! Although they don't want to, Kain and Ajinn team up to take on Krapht and Parka. Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Nail meet up with some other friends on King Kai's planet to keep up with whats happening on Planet Namek. Come back next time for another exciting episode of Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	15. Frieza ll Attacks!

Episode 15: Frieza II Attacks!

_**Nail, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin all exit HFIL to go meet King Kai to find out whats happening at Planet Namek.**_

**King Kai**: Hi guys..

**Nail**: King Kai.. how are Piccolo and the others holding up on Namek?

**King Kai**: Not too good, i'm afraid.

**Goten**: Is there anyway you can send us down to Namek, King Kai?

**King Kai**: I'm afraid not, Goten.

**Krillin**: What if Dende gathered up the dragonballs and wished one of us back?

**King Kai**: That won't work either.. all of you except Nail has long past exceeded the time limit one can be wished back after being dead.

**Nail**: Then have him send me back, King Kai!

**King Kai**: I'm afraid that won't help us either, Nail. You will be sent back to where you died.. and that was back on Earth. It would take too long for you to return to Planet Namek. Wait a second.. his dragonballs grant three wishes, correct?

**Goten**: Yeah! I think so!

**Krillin**: We can wish Nail back.. and then wish him to Planet Namek!

**King Kai**: Ok I think this is the first time Dende's new Dragonball's will be used.. Nail, are you ready for this?

**Nail**: You bet I am!

_**King Kai uses his antenna's to contact Dende. Dende immediately recieves the signal and talks with King Kai telepathically.**_

**Dende**: I understand, King Kai. Mr. Popo, we need the dragonballs!

**Mr. Popo**: Yes Dende.

**Dende**: It's going to take awhile King Kai. Tell Nail and the rest I said Hi!

_**MEANWHILE.. Ajinn and Krapht stand face to face, with Parka not far behind them, and Jinzu and the Nameks looking on. Sarada and Nezumi lie unconcious a few yards away from them. Krapht takes the first shot at Ajinn, Ajinn ducks and comes away with a punch of his own, Krapht blocks it. Krapht spins and elbows Ajinn in the mouth. Ajinn comes back with a fist that connects on Krapht. Krapht uppercuts Ajinn and kicks him higher into the sky. Krapht flies up above Ajinn and knocks him down to the ground. Parka follows every movement of them as Jinzu has trouble keeping up. Ajinn backs up to Nezumi and almost falls over him. Krapht laughs at Ajinn.**_

**Krapht**: Ha ha ha! Your friends can't save you, Ajinn!

**Ajinn**: They aren't my friends and I don't need saving.

**Krapht**: Right.. whatever you say, Ajinn.

**Ajinn**: Fine, I'll show you..

_**Ajinn flies high into the air.. and extends his arm in the direction of Sarada and Nezumi. Ajinn's hand begins to glow and a blue beam of light begins to shoot off towards Nezumi and Sarada, it will surely destroy them both. Suddenly, the ki is interrupted and someone below diverts it away.. It's KAIN. Kain looks up at Ajinn for a second and then lands by his friends. Ajinn gives both of them senzu beans.. and they immediately recover. Kain quietly talks to them.**_

**Kain**: Alright.. you two go find the dragonballs Ajinn hid.. while I distract them.

**Nezumi**: Do you think you can beat 'em, Kain?

**Kain**: I dunno little man.. I dunno.. That yellow guy is one thing.. but then there's Ajinn and the other one.. just don't worry about it.. you two get those dragonballs.. they are very important!

**Nezumi**: Your gonna beat 'em, Kain.. I KNOW you will.

**Kain**: Thanks Nezumi. ... Sarada, you ok?

**Sarada**: Please don't do this Kain.. your the closest thing I got to a big brother, and I don't want you to die..

**Kain**: Don't worry about me, we're all family, there's nothing that can tear us apart. Plus I got these senzu beans in case I get into any kind of trouble! You two hurry..

_**Kain flies up by the two, and takes quick glances at both. Sarada and Nezumi slowly sneak away, out of sight.**_

**Kain**: I'm giving you both a choice.. you can stay here and fight.. or you can both leave, go home and live.. the choice is yours.

**Ajinn**: You've gotta be kidding me..

**Krapht**: Ha! If I ever did that, Captain Ginyu would find me and kill me before the day was over.

**Kain**: I got news for ya.. Your boss-Captain Ginyu-is dead.

**Ajinn**: Huh!?

**Krapht**: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

**Kain**: Go ahead, see for yourself.

_**Krapht checks his scouter.. sure enough, there is no sign of Captain Ginyu. Parka is shocked as well. Ajinn is also shocked, but after whats happened, he's come to believe it.**_

**Kain**: And now.. you were saying?

**Krapht**: Well then... then.. that means Parka is in command, so i'm fighting for a good rank here!

**Kain**: The other one is gone too.. it's just the two of you now.

**Krapht**: Aww MAN! .. DREYER!

**Ajinn**: Well.. Well.. It looks like the Ginyu Force is not the most elite team in the universe any more after all! Now if we are going to fight then lets get on with it!

_**Krapht charges towards Ajinn and they begin exchanging punches and kicks. Kain begins to intrude, but he is met by a dropkick that sends him straight to the ground. Parka was on the other end of it. Parka flies down and stands in front of Kain.**_

**Parka**: Unh-uh you ugly alien.. 2 on 1 is not fair.. if you want to fight, you'll have to fight me.

_**Kain flips up and wipes his lip.**_

**Kain**: Bring it!

_**MEANWHILE.. Frieza II powers up.. and Piccolo and Jazu are sent straight into the ground because of the awesome power. Frieza's hands begin to glow.**_

**Frieza II**: NOW YOU DIE!

_**Frieza sends small fast and random ki blasts at Piccolo and Jazu. They both try their best to dodge them but are unable to dodge each. Jazu then uses his ki to create a protective shield around him and Piccolo. It appears he has done this and is keeping it in tact effortlessly. Frieza II laughs.**_

**Frieza II**: OH HOW BORING! I just thought we could have a little fun. Well.. how about this!

_**Frieza begins to take some time into his attack and make the blasts bigger, which now begin to take their toll on Jazu's protective ki shield he has surrounded himself and Piccolo in. Jazu is now having a harder time keeping it up..**_

**Jazu**: Any.. ideas.. Piccolo?

**Piccolo**: Yeah, just hold it up for a few more seconds I am saving my ki for a nice little surprise for him.

**Jazu**: I.. I will try my.. best..

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Hold in there, Jazu! Hopefully whatever Piccolo has planned for this evil clone of Frieza.. might be able to turn things around for the two of you! Next time on Dragonball V.. Piccolo launches his best attacks at Frieza II.. but will he succeed? Kain and Jazu get a little help from some friendly natives.. while Dende gathers the dragonballs to wish Nail back alive and to the Planet Namek! You don't wanna miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	16. Piccolo's Big Attack

**_Note: From time to time I will try my very best to edit the Mr. Popo dialogue as sometimes the author forgot to space apart the "MR." From the "Popo"_**

**_and thus whatever dialogue pertains to Mr. Popo won't be displayed until corrected._**

Episode 16: Piccolo's big attack!

_**Dende is up at Kami's lookout nervously waiting for Mr. Popo to return with all 7 Dragonballs. Mr. Popo arrives on his magic carpet with 6 Dragonballs.**_

**Dende**: 4..5..6..! Mr. Popo.. you forgot one of the dragonballs! Please hurry, time is running out!

**Mr. Popo**: I understand Dende but I ran into some trouble! I was unable to retrieve the seventh dragonball.

**Dende**: What happened Popo?

**Mr. Popo**: This gang of teenagers were attacking this poor blue fellow.. I tried to stop them but there were too many! They also had the 7th dragonball with them!

**Dende**: There's no time to lose Popo! We must get that dragonball! Stay here and guard the other six.

**Mr. Popo**: Dende! Be careful!

_**Mr. Popo hands Dende the dragon radar and Dende takes off towards the 7th dragonball. Dende ends up at this street corner. He notices a blue figure lying in a pile of blood. Dende walks over to the blue creature.. who is almost dead.**_

**Dende**: Young man.. who did this to you?

_**The blue being can give no answer.. he tries to point in a direction, but no one is around for him to point to. Suddenly a voice can be heard approaching the scene.**_

**Gang Member**: It's one o' da green guys that took out Shumi the other day! GET EM'!

_**Eight gang members approach Dende slowly.. the gang members get closer and closer to him, until they can reach out and stab him right then. One of the gang members prepares to do so.. but suddenly.. the blue figure stands up. All gang members jump back.. thinking this man was just came back to life. They left him for dead. Dende and the Blue being get in fighting positions. Each member looks at each other, each confused. Dende speaks good words of advice for them.**_

**Dende**: Leave.

_**The gang members look at each other again and then quickly retreat. Dende notices one of the members has a dragonball hanging out of his backpack. Dende takes it out without the member realizing it and quickly hides it under his suit. As the members finally clear the streets.. the blue being gets on his hands and knees in front of Dende. He begins doing some kind of ritual. Then he stops all of a sudden. Dende grants him permission to stand back up.**_

**Blue being**: My name is Masao.. and for saving my life I must serve you and gaurd you for the rest of my life.. it is the way of the Buruuins.

_**Dende goes into a short dream of him lying in a hammock relaxing while Mr. Popo waters the flowers and Masao cleaning the dishes. Dende snaps out of it.**_

**Dende**: Well umm.. I..

**Masao**: LOOK OUT!

_**Masao shields Dende getting in front of him. Suddenly a laser comes blasting out of a building piercing Masao in the chest. Dende looks down at the wound.. it is not that severe but he must hurry and get out of there. Dende places Masao over his shoulder and flies up into the air and heads back to Kami's lookout.**_

**Dende**: Take it easy for now.. I can heal you again but its too dangerous down there. I am taking you back to my lookout.

_**Dende reaches Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo already has the six dragonballs arranged but is waiting for the seventh. Dende tosses Mr. Popo the seventh, and Dende lies Masao down and begins to heal him. The sky turns to black, and lightning begins to strike. The new dragon, Ryuuza appears.**_

**Ryuuza**: Greetings, Mr. Popo! You have summoned me so I will grant thee three wishes!

**Mr. Popo**: Ryuuza! For our first wish Nail back to life!

**Ryuuza**: Yes, Mr. Popo.

_**The new dragon is much more friendlier than the past dragons.. possibly because Dende is a peaceful person himself. Suddenly Nail appears in front of Kame House. Master Roshi in sitting in the sun while Aapa comes out in a tight little maid's outfit bringing him some lemonade. Master Roshi and Aapa both stare at Nail. Nail checks out his body.. everything seems to be correct. Nail looks back at Master Roshi.**_

**Nail**: Can you see me?

**Master Roshi**: Hmm.. Yes I can!

**Nail**: Good!

_**MEANWHILE.. back at Kami's Lookout, Ryuuza, the new Earth Dragon, awaits Mr. Popo's second wish. Masao has been healed, and his mouth drops wide open with the sight of Ryuuza, the giant Dragon.**_

**Ryuuza**: Are you prepared for your next wish, Mr. Popo?

**Mr. Popo**: Yes, Ryuuza! I wish for Nail to be sent to the _Newest_ Planet Namek!

**Ryuuza**: It has been granted.. don't worry, I don't cheat people out of their true wishes like that, ha ha ha.

**Mr. Popo**: Thank you, eternal dragon!

**Ryuuza**: And now, are you ready to make a third wish?

**Mr. Popo**: Dende! I forgot.. we didn't decide on a third wish!

_**Dende whispers to Masao.**_

**Dende**: *whispers* We'll fill you in on this stuff a little later..

**Ryuuza**: Take all the time you need, Mr. Popo.. I enjoy the fresh air!

**Mr. Popo**: Oh Dende! This dragon is so cool!

_**MEANWHILE.. on Planet Namek.. Nail has just appeared.. and he's found himself in the middle of nowhere! Nail searches for the nearest power level reading.. it is a while away.. Nail flies towards it.**_

**Nail**: Man! Where did all these big power levels come from!?

_**MEANWHILE.. Kain is fighting Parka while Ajinn is fighting Krapht. Both Ginyu Force members have them beaten and are just toying with them. Parka has Kain pinned down to the ground, and Parka is just punching him in the face repeatedly. Krapht has Ajinn backed up into a corner and Ajinn cannot dodge or block all of Krapht's moves because Krapht is much more faster than Ajinn. Jinzu stands there like a little five-year old experiencing something for the very first time, while the Nameks are getting frustrated. One of the big nameks taps Jinzu on the shoulder. Jinzu is somewhat startled by someone touching him.**_

**Jinzu**: AHH! Who-What-What...?

**Big Namek**: We must help them, human!

**Jinzu**: What!? I can't.. they know what they're doing.. Go ahead!

_**The big Namek looks at two of the other Nameks and nods to them.**_

**Big Namek**: C'mon Metaru, Kigaku.. let's do this for Nail!

**Metaru**: We're with you Rokku!

**Rokku**: Alright! Kigaku.. you take the ugly one that calls himself Krapht. Metaru, me and you get the leader.

_**Rokku and Metaru distract Parka, allowing Kain enough time to free his hand and he punches Parka right in the face. The three triple-team Parka.. but Parka is still able to handle them. Ajinn is fighting a losing battle against Krapht and then Kigaku comes in and rams Krapht's head into the side of a cliff. Suddenly the other Nameks jump in. It turns out into being a large brawl. Parka and Krapht are unable to defend against each of them, but a few Namek's lose their lives in the battle. Krapht is killed first.. and then Rokku delivers the final blast that kills Parka. The Namek's celebrate.. and Kain hands out Senzu beans to all he can.. but saves a few for just in case. Suddenly, the celebration ends as a large blast is heard, and pieces of Kigaku come crashing back down to the planet. Ajinn floats in the air next to where Kigaku was standing.**_

**Ajinn**: I said I didn't need any help.

**Metaru**: KIGAKU! GRRR, YOU MONSTER!

**Rokku**: Metaru, no!

_**Metaru blasts off into the air after Ajinn, Ajinn ducks a punch of Metaru, and impales him right through the chest with his fist. Ajinn uses his other hand to push Metaru off and Metaru's dead body falls to the ground with a sickening crash.**_

**Ajinn**: Now.. who else is dumb enough to try me again?

_**Kain gets a pissed off look in his face and flies into the air and floats there a few feet away from Ajinn.**_

**Ajinn**: Oh!.. I think we have a winner!

**Kain**: You didn't have to kill them. They didn't deserve to be killed. WHY DID YOU DO IT!?

**Ajinn**: To prove i'm the best.. that's why!

_**Kain removes his shirt and wristbands, apparently he trains in weighted clothing as well, he throws them to the ground.**_

**Kain**: Try proving it to me.

_**MEANWHILE.. Jazu is having trouble holding up the protective ki shield for himself and Piccolo, and Jazu is losing energy! Hopefully its worth it, because Piccolo is gathering energy into an attack which may be able to finish Frieza II once and for all! Jazu opens up a little pouch on his suit, and pulls out a senzu bean and swallows it.. he looks down and notices that he has only one senzu bean left! With the Senzu beans ability to restore lost energy, Jazu makes the protective ki shield stronger, and Piccolo now has more time to reserve energy for his attack.**_

**Frieza II**: *thinking* They're up to something.. I better be ready for what they are going to do after the shield goes down.. but i'm really not that worried.. they can't stop me!

**Piccolo**: NOW!

_**Jazu ceases the protective ki shield defense.. and Piccolo is ready to unleash his attack.**_

**Frieza II**: Huh!?

**Piccolo**: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

_**Piccolo fires a special beam cannon the size of a spirit bomb at Frieza II! Frieza II's eyes open wide.. he fires blasts at it to stop it, but they only disappear into thin air as the attack grows closer to him. Frieza II quickly gets out of the way, but as he stops he sees Piccolo right in front of him and Piccolo backhands Frieza II and Frieza II goes flying right into the attack! A loud explosion is heard and can be seen in the sky above. Everyone on Planet Namek at this point has to cover their eyes because the explosion was so bright. Piccolo looks around for Jazu.. but Jazu is nowhere to be seen! Then, he notices Frieza II's battered and burned body come crashing into the planet, creating a large crater in it. Frieza's body is smoking, and Frieza II is twitching, and still alive. Piccolo walks over and looks down at him.**_

**Piccolo**: I'm glad that didn't kill you.. because i'm not done with you yet!

=============================================

**Narrator**: _..And the plot thickens! Have the two warrior Nameks got Frieza beat? And where exactly did Jazu go? Next time on Dragonball V.. Piccolo thinks Frieza II is down.. but he's not through yet! Also: It's Kain vs. Ajinn, and Ajinn has the upper-hand until he sees a ghost! Nail returns to action next time on Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	17. Return of Nail

Episode 17: Return of NAIL!

_-Piccolo stands over the battered body of Frieza II, twitching like a struggling cockroach. It looks as if one single blast from Piccolo could destroy Frieza right now.. but we've been wrong in the past..-_

**Piccolo**: That look is familiar.. I believe thats the same frightened face these Nameks wear when you approach them. And now, look at you.. the tides have turned. You pushed the Saiyans too far.. and look what happened.. and now you, the clone of Frieza.. has pushed the Namekians too far.. and your going to pay the price. Goku was nice enough to offer you the chance to walk away.. but that's not good enough for me. Revenge has not been accomplished until the enemy has been killed. If you still had your scouter on you'd already know that the Ginyu Force has all been defeated.. so you've got no one to help you now. The remaining Nameks have probably already destroyed the rest of your henchmen. Don't look so shocked Frieza, you'll never win.

_-Suddenly, Frieza II has a chokehold on Piccolo's neck! He was just playing possum! Frieza II kicks Piccolo away and gets up. Frieza II walks towards Piccolo with his arms crossed, kicking Piccolo down the road like a rock.-_

**Frieza II**: Your speech gave me plenty of time to recover from your attack, foolish Namek. Now, I hope your ready to discover **MY** revenge..

_-MEANWHILE.. Sarada and Nezumi have discovered 6 of Ajinn's hidden dragonballs.. but what about that one he kicked? Sarada uses her dragon radar to guide them in that direction. Sarada and Nezumi land on an island inhabited by a bunch of Namekians wearing Saiyan armor. The two of them suddenly sense a familiar person..-_

**Nezumi**: Gohan! Gohan's here somewhere!

_-A Namekian is guarding a door leading into a cave. Sarada tries to walk past him but he won't let them through.-_

**Namekian**: What's the password?

**Sarada**: Let us see our friend!

**Namekian**: Your one of them too! Those who question Lord Frieza will die! If you want the boy back, pledge your loyalty to Lord Frieza or you will be killed.

**Nezumi**: NEVER!

**Namekian**: GET THEM! THEY'VE GOT THE OTHER DRAGONBALLS!

_-Over 15 Namekians step up and go against Nezumi and Sarada, but they all fail. Sarada and Nezumi finish cleaning house and enter the cave. It's dark and cold inside, so they light a torch. They hear a bunch of yelling and noises against the wall and floor down the hall so they start running in that direction. They find Gohan Jr., standing above 6 beat up Nameks in Saiyan armor. Gohan Jr. is holding a dragon ball in his right hand.-_

**Nezumi**: Wow, Gohan!

**Gohan Jr**: I thought they'd be alot tougher.. what took you guys!?

**Sarada**: Let's go.

_-MEANWHILE.. Back on Earth at Kami's lookout, Mr. Popo has yet to make the third wish so he and the dragon had to find something else to do. You can see the two of them holding cards in their hands.-_

**Mr. Popo**: Do you have any six's?

**Ryuuza**: Go fish!

_-And Dende is telling his new friend Masao everything about his past. Masao is becoming more and more interested in the Z-fighters.-_

**Dende**: And that's what happened to Frieza the SECOND time..

**Masao**: Ah.

_-Meanwhile, the battle between Kain and Ajinn is just about to begin! The two of them begin fighting. Kain ducks a punch of Ajinn's but Ajinn catches him with a elbow strike on the back. Kain yells in pain. Ajinn punches Kain in the face and then roundhouse kicks him in the stomach, Kain is sent flying into the ground. Ajinn comes down with him, slamming his feet straight into Kain's back. Ajinn performs a flip backwards and waits for Kain to get up. Kain slowly gets to his knees.. Ajinn is right there to greet him with a knee in the face. Kain is sent flying backwards into a large boulder.-_

**Ajinn**: This seems a bit too unfair. *puts his hands behind his back* Go ahead and take a free shot. *closes his eyes.*

_-Kain comes in fast at Ajinn with the boulder in his hands.. Ajinn quickly opens his eyes.. Kain smashes the boulder into pieces over Ajinn's head, and Ajinn is left speechless and hurt on the ground. Kain stands above Ajinn, smiling at him.-_

**Kain**: ..And now we're even.

_-Ajinn yells obsceneties as he gets up and headbutts Kain hard, Kain gets sent flying backwards into a tree, the tree is knocked over completely, roots and all. The headbutt was so hard that Kain's head is now busted open. Ajinn comes from above and slams his fists repeatedly into Kain's stomach, Kain begins throwing up blood. Kain is about to finish off Kain when he suddenly stops to look at something in the distance.. Can it be? Can it? Can? IT IS!-_

**Ajinn**: I.. I.. don't believe it!

_-It's NAIL! Nail is coming to confront his killer!-_

**Ajinn**: It's not real.. it can't be!

_-He looks back down at Kain and resumes his battle.. he is ready to deliver the final blast to kill his opponent. Suddenly.. the Namek, Rokku flies towards there and jumps in the way of the the blast! Rokku lives.. just barely. Kain looks down at Rokku.. Rokku looks back.-_

**Rokku**: Get up and win it for us..

_-Ajinn looks down at the Namek..-_

**Ajinn**: What is the deal with you Nameks!? Your willing to kill yourselves to save others.. I don't get it! And.. And.. *looks at Nail, who has stopped walking towards him, and just stands there.* YOU! Your dead.. stop.. re-appearing!

_-Ajinn fires a large blast at Nail, the image fades away into dust, the blast explodes on the ground.-_

**Ajinn**: S'what I thought!

_-Nail suddenly appears behind Ajinn, Ajinn turns around and Nail kicks him right on the chin! Ajinn falls down, and crawls away from Nail, in disbelief.-_

**Ajinn**: No..NO! Your dead! There ain't no coming back!

_-Nail looks down at Rokku, Rokku sees him and smiles.-_

**Rokku**: Tis' good to.. see you again,.. sir.

**Nail**: I hate to see you like THAT, Rokku.. hang in there though, we can help you.

_-Nail looks down at Kain, who points down to the senzu beans he dropped on the ground. Nail picks it up and gives the first one to Rokku. Suddenly, a blast comes rocketing down from the sky.. sent by Ajinn, heading straight for Kain. Nail turns around but is too late.. that last attack was too powerful for Kain in his condition. Nail searches for a pulse.. but he already knew.. Kain is dead. Nail looks back up into the sky at Ajinn, with the most angered face imaginable.-_

**Nail**: YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WISH!

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Say it ain't so! Kain is.. really.. dead!? Ajinn better be prepared to face the wrath of an angry Namek! Next time on Dragonball V.. It will come down to just that, as Nail and Ajinn go face to face! Also, Dende gives Masao his first flying lessons. Things get ugly in Popo and Ryuuza's game of "Go Fish". Jazu returns with a HUGE surprise for Frieza II.. just in time to save Piccolo. Will this finish off the madman? Find out next time on Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	18. The Namek Bomb

**Episode 18: The Namek Bomb!**

_-Suddenly it dawns on Nezumi, Sarada, and Gohan Jr.. they have just lost one of their own. It hits Nezumi and Sarada the worse.. Kain was a big brother to both of them. He was always there for them when they needed it, trained them when Master Roshi was too busy, and played games with them as the days passed by. The last words Kain said to them was "Don't worry about me, we're all family, there's nothing that can tear us apart." Apparently he didn't stop to consider death, because now the family is one less. Kain was someone they did not want to lose, and now they'll never be able to tell them how much they appreciate what he's done for them. They never got a chance to tell him goodbye. Gohan Jr. is sensing the opposite, his once deceased family member has returned from the grave.. Uncle Nail has come back. The three decide to stay on the island until someone else arrives, however.-_

**Gohan Jr**: I.. think it would be alot safer for us if we stayed here with the dragonballs..

_-MEANWHILE, Ajinn stares into the eyes of a ghost.. the man he saw die right in front of him.. and now he's back. I think for anyone that would be surprising.-_

**Ajinn**: Is this some Namekian trick I don't yet know about? Your dead!

**Nail**: I live again, Ajinn.. and this time we will fight, because I no longer have dragonballs to protect!

**Ajinn**: YOU hid them! Of course! Damn I should have thought about that!

**Nail**: Well you didn't.. and you don't have them now either!

**Ajinn**: What are you talking about you old fool!? *thinks* _Wait a minute.. those two kids.. I let them escape to get those dragonballs without even thinking about it! DAMN IT!_

**Nail**: You've lost, Ajinn. Accept defeat!

**Ajinn**: Or what? You'll kill me? HAHA-

**Nail**: No.

**Ajinn**: HA.. huh?

**Nail**: I'm not like you. I'll avenge the deaths of my fellow Namek's whose lives you took.. and my friend Kain.. by making you suffer one-hundred times more than they did. I'm going to beat you until your permanently paralyzed, where you can do no more harm. You'll live to watch as young Nameks come by and throw rocks at you, while pointing and laughing at the crippled weak old man, left to do nothing than to let them humiliate you in front of the entire planet.

**Ajinn**: You can't fight me you silly old goon! You're already dead!

_-Suddenly, Nail appears in front of Ajinn and punches him right in the face, Ajinn falls down.-_

**Nail**: Well.. I didn't exactly go through you like a Ghost. Is that what you were expecting to happen?

_-MEANWHILE.. back on Earth, Dr. Pants enters a building with a logo that says "DBI" on it. Dr. Pants sits down in a chair while a man in a suit with slicked back hair sits down behind the desk while two others stand behind him.-_

**DBI Agent**: Soo.. Mr. Pants..

**Dr. Pants**: DOCTOR.. Pants..

**DBI Agent**: Yes.. DOCTOR Pants.. you tell me your son went on a spaceship to one.. Planet Namek, and has not yet returned?

**Dr. Pants**: Yes! And they should have been back by now.. I tried to get some feedback from the ship but I get no data back except, and I KNOW my equipment, and that either means that the system is not operating correctly, which should NOT be the case, my son would have fixed it. Or it could mean.. what I fear.. that the ship has been destroyed. So I came to the DBI for help in finding my lost son!

**DBI Agent**: Mr. Pants..

**Dr. Pants**: DOCTOR!

**DBI Agent**: Our Agency is very busy dealing with other cases, we've gotten numerous reports about a giant dragon the news has dubbed "The real-life Godzilla", that we are trying to get to the bottom of. Now traveling to a foreign planet that few of our race has visited is quite expensive, and it will take a while, and alot of our men. But, if we ever see anyone walking down the street fitting the description you gave us we'll call you, ok?

_-MEANWHILE.. Dende is teaching Masao some new tricks. Dende is trying to teach Masao how to fly. Masao has a determined look on his face, while his clothes flutter in the wind, and dust on the ground begin to blow away.-_

**Dende**: Think happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!

_-Suddenly, spikes shoot out of Masao's skin. It catches Ryuuza and Popo's attention. Dende is confused while Masao looks calm.-_

**Dende**: What the heck was that?

**Masao**: It's a defensive ability my race has.. although no one's been able to use it at will like I just did, it normally happens when we are in danger.

**Dende**: What about.. flying?

_-Masao levitates himself off the ground and floats there.-_

**Masao**: I figured that out too..

**Dende**: Your a fast learner, Masao.

_-MEANWHILE.. Frieza II stops kicking Piccolo for a second.. then he notices a shadow form around him.. getting curious, he looks up.. AND IT'S A BALL OF KI THE SIZE OF A FOOTBALL FIELD COMING STRAIGHT AT HIM! Frieza's eyes grow big.. and so does Piccolo's. Behind the blast? It's Jazu! Jazu flies down to Piccolo as Frieza stares at the ball of Ki in disbelief.-_

**Piccolo**: How the hell did you..?

**Jazu**: That is the Namek bomb.. All the living objects on the planet lend me their energy for me to stop the evil that threatens it.

**Piccolo**: It's moving.. very slowly.. What if..?

**Frieza II**: Wait a minute..

_-Frieza II flies out of it's shadow. Away from the danger.-_

**Jazu**: NO! That's big enough to destroy the planet!

**Piccolo**: JAZU! YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU EVEN TRY THAT ATTACK IF ITS TOO SLOW!

**Jazu**: I read the Historical documents.. about how the earthling Goku defeated Frieza with the Spirit Bomb!

**Piccolo**: Goku didn't defeat Frieza with the Spirit Bomb.. Frieza survived it! You've just destroyed the entire planet, Jazu!

**Jazu**: I.. I.. I thought I could beat him!

**Frieza II**: HAHAHA! WELL.. if this isn't a big coincidence.. didn't the first Planet Namek's demise happen because of a similar sized ball of energy went crashing into it?

**Narrator**: _This cannot be happening! This Namek Bomb could destroy the Planet itself! You guys better figure out something FAST! Next time on Dragonball V.. Jazu suggests to take on the Namek Bomb himself.. but Piccolo then convinces him that its no use. What will they do? Find out next time on Dragonball V!_


	19. A Planet in Danger

**Episode 19: A Planet in Danger!**

_-King Kai, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks watch in horror from above as the Namek Bomb is just seconds away from slamming into the Planet.-_

**King Kai**: This is bad..

**Krillin**: Wait! I remember back to when Me, Goku, and Gohan battled Vegeta and Nappa.. Gohan was able to deflect the Spirit Bomb because he was pure of heart.. can't Jazu do that and save the Planet!?

**Goten**: Yeah!

**King Kai**: ..I'm not so sure. That was the Spirit Bomb.. this is the Namek Bomb.. not exactly the same thing. I didn't teach this technique to Jazu, so there's a great possibility it is alot different than the Spirit Bomb.

_-As the four are watching the fights on Planet Namek.. a voice is heard behind them.-_

**Voice**: Do you guys know where I can find some guy named King Kai?

_-It's Kain!-_

**Krillin**: Some guy!? Hey, this is KING KAI your talkin about, kid!

**King Kai**: I'm King Kai..

**Kain**: Well, my name is Kain, and I like, died or something.. so then I was told to come and train with you.

_-Trunks and Goten whisper to each other.-_

**Trunks**: Hey Goten, check it out.. that's the guy!

**Goten**: What guy?

**Trunks**: The guy that got killed on Namek. One of Master Roshi's new students.

_-Krillin overhears the conversation.-_

**Krillin**: *Yells* He's one of Master Roshi's students!

_-Krillin looks at Kain.-_

**Krillin**: YOUR one of Master Roshi's students!?

**Kain**: Uhh.. yeah, I guess..

**Krillin**: Well why didn't ya say so!?

_-Krillin walks over and shakes Kain's hand.-_

**Krillin**: Hi ya, my name's Krillin! That's Trunks.. and that's Goten.

**Kain**: ..WAIT! Your...? And... the Gotenks guys?

**Krillin**: Heard of us?

**Kain**: Like everyday of my life! It's so great to finally meet you!

**King Kai**: And I am King Kai.. The Afterlife's greatest comedian! Before we train, do you have any questions?

**Kain**: Yes. Why did I have to run across a giant snake-road.. and why doesn't Krillin have a nose?

**King Kai**: That's not really important.. come with me, I have a special technique I want to teach you.. it is called.. the **Kaioken**.

**Kain**: Shouldn't you be watching Namek though?

**King Kai**: I can do two things at once!

_-King Kai and Kain walk away, while Krillin looks blankly at Goten and Trunks.-_

**Goten**: Well.. it's a good question!

_-MEANWHILE.. Jazu, Piccolo, and Frieza II simply watch as the Namek bomb comes closer and closer to the planet.-_

**Jazu**: I feel like such a fool! I've got to do something about this.

_-Jazu flies right in the middle of the shadow and watches the Namek bomb above him.-_

**Piccolo**: Jazu.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

**Jazu**: I am going to stop this.. even if it kills me. I will not sit by and watch my planet die.

**Piccolo**: Jazu.. it's no use! The blast will just kill you along with the planet!

**Jazu**: Your right.. Look! The others are already have the Dragonballs.. go there and wish everyone off the planet except me and Frieza!

**Piccolo**: Jazu you'll be killed!

**Jazu**: ..I know. But it's my duty to save the planet at all costs, even if it costs me my life. I will make sure Frieza dies too.

**Piccolo**: Fine! Then i'm staying too!

**Jazu**: No, your not! I suspect there is a different relation between you and Gohan except Father and Son.

**Piccolo**: *thinking* He's right.. Gohan is Kami's son.. If I die, so does Gohan! I must live for Gohan..

**Jazu**: Go now Piccolo!

**Piccolo**: ..Goodbye Jazu. Good luck to you.

_-Piccolo takes the final senzu bean and blasts off into the sky as fast as he can towards Gohan Jr.. Frieza notices him flying away.. and suspects someone's trying to trick him. Suddenly, he sees Jazu coming his way. Frieza prepares to battle Jazu. Piccolo quickly makes his way to the island that Sarada, Nezumi, and Gohan Jr. are on. Gohan Jr. runs to Piccolo and hugs him.. but Piccolo notices the seven dragonballs. It suddenly hits him that he needs to know the Namekian password to summon the dragon!-_

**Piccolo**: Damn.. I don't know the password!

_-Gohan Jr. walks over to the dragonballs and curiously begins speaking in the Namekian language.. suddenly.. the sky turns black and lightning strikes all over the place, the Namekian Dragon appears! Piccolo is shocked!-_

**Piccolo**: Gohan! How do you know the password!?

**Gohan Jr**: I noticed it on a book I saw in Jazu's temple.. and then I figured out how to pronounce it when the Nameks on this island were chanting it.

**Namek Dragon**: You have awakened me from my Eternal Slumber.. I will grant you three wishes!

**Piccolo**: I wish everyone on the Planet Namek besides Jazu and Frieza's clone to Planet Earth!

**Gohan Jr.**: What!?

**Namek Dragon**: Your wish has been granted.

_-Everyone on Planet Namek except for Jazu and Frieza II begin to glow, then they suddenly appear on the Planet Earth. On Earth.. Gohan Jr., Piccolo, Sarada, and Nezumi stand exactly where they were on Namek.. but a few yards away, Nail and Ajinn have just stopped fighting to figure out what just happened.-_

**Ajinn**: Uggh! What now!?

**Piccolo**: Alright everyone.. I used the Dragonballs to wish all of us except for Jazu and Frieza to the Planet Earth to escape the destruction of Planet Namek.

**Gohan Jr**: That's what that big power I sensed was!

**Nezumi**: ..Where is the Dragon?

**Piccolo**: ..Still on Namek.. because that's where Jazu is! Jazu created the dragonballs!

=============================================

**Narrator**: Now that everyone is back safely on Earth, what will be the fate of Jazu and Planet Namek!? Next time on Dragonball V.. we will find out just that.. along with the conclusion of the Nail and Ajinn battle. Kami will bring along his new guardian, Masao to greet the others. But what will happen to Jazu? What will happen to Frieza II? What will happen to the Planet Namek!? Find out next time on Dragonball V!

============================================


	20. The fate of Planet Namek and it's Hero

**Episode 20: The Fate of Planet Namek and its Hero**

_-On Earth, Nail and Ajinn stare at each other.. waiting for the other to make the first move.-_

**Nail**: We'll have to finish this later..

**Ajinn**: What!?

**Nail**: I am going to find out whats happening on my home planet.

_-Nail turns around and walks towards Piccolo. Ajinn is confused.. and isn't quite sure what to do.-_

**Nail**: A true warrior wouldn't attack his opponent when his back is turned.

**Ajinn**: Shuttup dead man!

_-Ajinn turns around and walks the opposite way through the crowd of Nameks.. the Nameks fear Ajinn, and of course will not challenge him without Nail leading them. Ajinn walks over and sits down by a tree. Nail walks up to Piccolo.-_

**Nail**: Good to see you again, my fusion-brother.

**Piccolo**: Your looking better than you were last time I saw you.

**Nail**: Can you sense who's winning?

**Piccolo**: I've got to be honest with you.. Jazu doesn't stand a chance. Not even our combined strength would have beaten Frieza. I don't know what to expect.

**Nail**: Wait.. if the third wish of the Earth dragonballs haven't been used.. why can't we use it to wish the Namek bomb away?

**Piccolo**: One, I don't think I could make it there in time to make that wish.. and two, I believe Jazu has some kind of plan.. he thinks he can still destroy Frieza with that attack.. It sounds crazy.. but there's a possibility he could pull it off. If Jazu is defeated.. then we should use the dragonballs to wish back Planet Namek.. we can't wish anyone who died there alive if the planet is not there. At least those who survived will still have a home.. but then, who is gonna stop Frieza?

_-Jinzu begins to sneak away from the crowd.. until Nezumi finds him.-_

**Nezumi**: Jinzu!

**Jinzu**: Uhhhh.. yeah?

**Nezumi**: You said you were powerful enough to defeat Frieza.. why didn't you help Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Jazu?

**Jinzu**: Uhmm.. Frieza.. No! No! I didn't say FRIEZA.. I said uhmm... umm.. Coola! Yeah! Frieza's brother Coola.. yeah..

**Nezumi**: Really!? Wow! He's even tougher than Frieza from what I was told!

**Jinzu**: *thinking* WHAT!? There's REALLY a Coola? I thought I made it up!

**Nezumi**: You must really be good at hiding your power level.. I haven't been able to sense it the whole time you've been with us!

**Jinzu**: Yeah umm.. well, yeah.. I do that kinda stuff.. I gotta run now, kid! See ya!

**Nezumi**: Why do you gotta go? I was hoping you could stick around just in case we need to fight Frieza again!

**Jinzu**: I would love to.. except I..

**Nezumi**: GREAT! C'mon!

_-Nezumi grabs Jinzu by the arm, and pulls him over back to the crowd.. Jinzu tries to escape, but Nezumi is too strong.-_

**Nezumi**: I saved you a spot next to me and Sarada, c'mon!

_-Jinzu looks over and actually notices Sarada for the first time, he is quick to give Nezumi an answer.-_

**Jinzu**: OKAY!

_-MEANWHILE.. Frieza II kicks Jazu into a small cliff. Frieza notices how close the Namek Bomb is getting to the planet.. so he forms 2 razor-sharp discs and throws them at Jzu.. he then throws 2 more at Jazu! Jazu is succesfully out-running them. Jazu begins flying towards Frieza.. Frieza throws a medium-sized energy blast towards Jazu.. the energy blast hits Jazu head on, and Jazu is stopped for a second.. the 4 razor-sharp discs slice his body into four pieces! Jazu has failed. He didn't stand a chance. The enemy has won. Jazu is dead. Frieza II now has seconds to escape the planet before the Namek bomb destroys it. Frieza II finds the Ginyu Force's spaceships.. and jumps in, and sets a course for.. THE PLANET EARTH! Frieza's new ship immediately blasts out of the Namekian atmosphere.. just in time. As the Namek bomb reaches the planet's surface, it disappears.. leaving the planet unharmed! Frieza looks back.. and just accepts the fact that the Planet is immune to its own attack. It doesn't bother him, since he's won anyway. Frieza is now on his way to earth!-_

**Frieza II**: I'm not through yet! Now that I have conquered Namek.. I will conquer Earth.. and then, the entire universe!

_-Back on Earth, Piccolo has just told everyone the news. Everyone's in disbelief, except for Ajinn, who still has no idea why someone he killed is walking and talking right before his very eyes.-_

**Ajinn**: Now him too! He gave up his own life to save all of us.. this makes no sense! What does he gain out of all of this? Nothing! Unless he too can come back to life! Damn Namekians!

_-Piccolo and Nail are now trying to decide what comes next..-_

**Piccolo**: What do we do.. none of us can defeat Frieza! The Dragon will only grant peaceful wishes.. so we obviously can't wish for Frieza to die! We could wish everyone on Namek back to life.. but what good will that do us?

**Nail**: Our best chance is for you and Jazu to fuse.. since you two are the most powerful here.. That may at least give us some bit of a chance!

**Piccolo**: If Jazu comes back.. then so does his dragonballs! We can probably use those two remaining wishes! Alright.. I'm going to Dende's to make that wish.

**Nail**: Just remember.. us Nameks are with you.. you saved our planet.. the least we could do in return is help save yours.

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Jazu is dead.. but the Planet Namek is deserted.. but unharmed! But with Frieza II still alive and heading towards Earth.. things do not look good for our Planet! Next time on Dragonball V.. Everyone that Frieza killed on Namek is brought back to life.. Jazu returns.. but one Z-fighter must stay behind! Jazu wishes himself to Namek.. and the dragonballs come along with him! But at the same time.. the evil Frieza clone has also landed on the Planet.. let's hope he doesn't get to those dragonballs first! The New Namek saga concludes in the next exciting episode of Dragonball V!_

=============================================


	21. The Conclusion

**Episode 21: The Conclusion**

_-Piccolo blasts off on his way to Kami's lookout.. he looks behind him, and sees Gohan Jr. following him. Piccolo is surprised that Gohan Jr. is able to keep up with him.. Gohan Jr. had learned how to fly on his own, along with sensing power levels, and how to use his anger to his advantage.. quite amazing. Piccolo lands at Kami's lookout.. and Gohan Jr. lands just seconds after him. Piccolo ignores all distractions and walks straight over to the dragon, and shoves Mr. Popo out of the way.-_

**Ryuuza**: You can't defeat me at "Go Fish" either!

**Piccolo**: I need to make this last wish.

**Ryuuza**: Oh.. umm.. ok.

**Piccolo**: I want to wish everyone who was killed by Frieza on Planet Namek BACK to life.

**Ryuuza**: Very well.

_-MEANWHILE.. Kain is training with King Kai, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks. Kain learns the news and stops training.-_

**Kain**: Well it's time for me to go.

**Trunks**: Hey man! Where are you going?

**Kain**: I'm being wished back. I promised Nezumi and Sarada that I wouldn't die.. so the least I can do is come back to life..

**Krillin**: But you haven't learned Kaioken yet! You can't leave right now!

**Kain**: Sorry but.. they need me down there. The wish has already been made anyway.. so I should be on my way.

**King Kai**: KAIN! Your NOT going anywhere!

**Kain**: But.. the wish, King Kai!

**King Kai**: Piccolo wished for all who were killed by _FRIEZA_ back to life.. you were not killed by Frieza so you are not going anywhere.

**Kain**: WHAT!? So I can't come back!?

**King Kai**: They can wish you back with the Namekian dragon balls.. even then you get stuck on Namek when you are wished back! Right now, you wouldn't make a difference when Frieza came.. so it's best you stay here.. if the guys can pull through.. then you can be wished back later on, and you'll be stronger than ever!

**Kain**: Oh.. Ok..

_-MEANWHILE.. on Namek.. Jazu, and a few others Nameks have just appeared. Jazu immediately senses that Frieza is heading towards Earth.. Jazu blasts off towards the Namekian Dragon, Domisoti. Jazu looks up at the giant dragon.. he knows that to call on it, you must speak in Namekian langauge.. but the dragon can grant commands in any language.-_

**Domisoti**: You have two wishes left.. do NOT waste my time!

**Jazu**: HEY! I brought you in to this world.. and I can take you out!

**Domisoti**: Arrrgh! What is your wish!?

**Jazu**: I wish you teleport me to Planet Earth.

**Domisoti**: Very well.

_-Jazu suddenly appears on Planet Earth.. but where did the dragonballs go..? Suddenly, Jazu senses a power he recognizes.. Frieza has just landed! Jazu looks over head and sees Piccolo leading the way as Gohan Jr, Nezumi (who is carrying Jinzu there), Nail, Sarada, Ajinn, and a few other Nameks follow. Jazu decides to follow them, he immediately meets up with Piccolo.-_

**Piccolo**: Welcome back Jazu.. you won the battle for us last time.. but you didn't win the war.

**Jazu**: I am not sure if we stand a chance, Piccolo. I too have thoughts of a fusion running through my head.. even then I'm not certain if we'll suceed.

_-Piccolo remembers about the dragonballs.. what did Jazu do with them? Did they even come along with Jazu?-_

**Piccolo**: JAZU! THE DRAGONBALLS! WHERE ARE THEY?

**Jazu**: I thought they would come with me.. but there was no sign of them when I was teleported here. There is a chance Domisoti teleported himself back to Planet Namek.. or possibly teleported himself somewhere else on this planet by mistake..

**Piccolo**: Frieza landed at about the same time you did.. could that have caused any interference..?

**Jazu**: I don't know but I.. aaaaah!

_-Jazu looks ahead.. he sees Domisoti! But, he senses Frieza at the exact same location!-_

**Piccolo**: C'MON! WE GOTTA STOP HIM BEFORE A WISH IS MADE!

_-Piccolo and Jazu blast off at full speed to get there.. leaving the others way far behind. Piccolo and Jazu get there.. but.. they are too late!-_

**Domitosi**: Your wish has been granted.. now I bid you farewell.

_-Domitosi disappears.. and the Namek dragonballs blast off in opposite directions. Frieza II stands there.. staring in front of him.. suddenly, the REAL Frieza appears! Piccolo and Jazu are in shock!-_

**Frieza II**: Finally, the dream will come true!

**Frieza**: It's good to be back alive! Let's say we cut the chat and do what you brought me here to do, so we can take this universe!

**Frieza II**: Yes.. let us **FUSE**.

_-Piccolo blasts off towards the two and looks back at Jazu.-_

**Piccolo**: C'mon! We gotta stop them.. don't let them fuse!

_-Piccolo and Jazu fire enormous blasts at the two Frieza's.. which have no affect. Frieza and Frieza II, the clone, shake hands.. the fusion has begun! Suddenly, a new power can be sensed from behind the smoke of Piccolo and Jazu's blasts. Some of the smoke clears.. revealing that the fusion is not yet complete!-_

**Piccolo**: WHAT!?

**Jazu**: Their power.. it's.. it's.. like nothing i've ever felt before!

_-The two Frieza's form into one.. the fusion causes dust to fly everywhere.. at first it stretches out inches away from "Perfect" Frieza.. and reaching hundreds of miles into the sky. Then, Frieza finishes the power up and the dust gets blown miles away in every direction. But.. but WAIT! There's someone in the shadow behind Frieza! A hand appears out of the shadow and taps Frieza on the shoulder, Frieza turns around and gets punched in the face! Frieza's body slides on the ground and stops right before Piccolo and Jazu. The voice of that shadow is then heard..-_

**From the Shadow**: You STILL haven't learned your lesson!

_-Piccolo knows who it is..-_

**Piccolo**: G.. G.. G.. Go.. ku?

_-__** Goku**__ has returned to Planet Earth! Perfect Frieza gets up.. and suddenly everything gets cold, and quiet.-_

**Goku**: That's right, Frieza. I would have been to Planet Namek to stop your clone.. but there wasn't a power level there I could teleport to, Piccolo was no longer fused with Nail and Kami so I was unable to directly lock on to him.. It wasn't until you showed up.. the REAL you.. that I was able to get here. Did you really think there would be no one to stop you this time?

**Jazu**: That's.. That's the "Gold Fighter"!

**Piccolo**: He's GOKU.. the most powerful fighter in the universe.

_-Frieza laughs.-_

**Perfect Frieza**: Foolish Monkey.. I know you can sense my power level.. It doesn't get any more powerful than this!

_-Piccolo speaks softly to himself.-_

**Piccolo**: Oh you have no idea..

_-Frieza jumps at Goku and begins attacking him, Goku doesn't even block it, and takes the attack, without a scratch on him.-_

**Perfect Frieza**: ..WHAT!?

**Goku**: I'd let you go.. but I believe Pikkon is looking forward to having you back in HFIL real soon.

_-Frieza jumps into the air and begins to power up his giant death ball.. the blast that destroyed the original Planet Namek. However, this time, the size is doubled. Frieza releases the blast towards Goku.. who just waits patiently for it. Faster then the blast came at him, Goku punches the blast right back at Frieza.. who isn't left with enough time to think! The blast entirely devours Frieza, and Goku fires a small blast into the attack to blow it up high above the earth where its safer. Frieza is dead.. and is on his way right back to HFIL. Piccolo and Jazu land next to Goku.-_

**Piccolo**: Goku! There's so many questions I have for you... I don't know where to begin!

**Goku**: It's good to see you again, Piccolo. While i'd love to answer all the questions you have for me right now.. We'll have to do it later.. i'm STARVING!

=============================================

**Narrator**: _That's our Goku! WELCOME BACK, GOKU! All things are now safe.. but there are obviously many questions to ask Goku. Next time on Dragonball V.. Goku answers all the simple questions, he tells us what he's been up to.. why he hasn't been around.. why we're all in danger... WHY WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball V!_

**NEXT TIME: THE SUPER SAIYAN SAGA!**

=============================================


End file.
